Nueva Vida, Corrigiendo la Anterior
by EdiisOn 'Ottaki-DiiZfeL
Summary: Natsu se entera de su pasado, descubre que tiene un hermano y se va a otra dimension, ahi le esperaran nuevas aventuras y volvera a casa con cambios que sorprenderan a todos ... mi primer fic asi que no se hacer summary pero porfavor pasen y leanlo, tambien habra algo de crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores, bueno este es mi primer fic y como realmente no tengo experiencia solo puedo esperar que esta historia sea de su agrado

Fairy Tail pertenece a el maestro Hiro Mashima, y los demás animes, mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

**[Seres exageradamente poderosos] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

_Seres no tan poderosos _ (como hadas, duendes, etc.)

Seres espirituales (fantasmas, dioses y lo demás)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Parte de la verdad<strong>

- Obscuro - pensó el - Bueno eso… combina con su piel - siguió observando - mmm… creo que yo tengo aún más obscuridad.

Hace un par de días él era un chico divertido, alegre, inteligente y era un galán aunque no quería tener ninguna chica por ahora. Pero un día él se cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza con una pelota y empezaron viejos recuerdos que lo cambiaron.

Flashback

- Hola - le saludo una chica

- Hola Yuna - respondió el - ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el

- Bien – respondió ella.

Se encontraba en el Instituto al cual el asistía. Cuando el subía a la azotea del instituto con su amiga Yuna una pelota de béisbol lo golpeo en la pierna, le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer por las escaleras hasta golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y quedar inconsciente.

Cuando estaba inconsciente vio unos recuerdos que no le agradaron vio a sus padres y a un peculiar niño de cabellera rosada el cual era su hermano, pero no los diviso bien a sus padres ni a su hermano, vio cómo su hermano era jalado hacia un portal y de ahí salió alguien los perseguía y vio como alguien mataba a sus padres. Despertó bruscamente sudando, tras calmarse vio que se encontraba en la enfermería del instituto, las clases habían terminado entonces cogió su maleta y se fue.

Desde ese día su actitud empezó a cambiar siempre estaba deprimido y un poco enojado casi siempre y en otros momentos pasaba distraído y vagando en su mente. Todos se percataron del cambio su mejor amiga Yuna le preguntaba varias veces si estaba bien a lo que el respondía que si con un tono de voz frio y apagado.

Fin del Flashback

Ese día después de clases empezó a llover haciendo que el cielo se torne un tono gris, estaba caminando del Instituto a su casa cuando sucedió un acontecimiento que sello su destino.

- Qué suerte que hoy lleve paraguas – decía con un tono de voz medio alegre-triste

- ajam… gracias por compartirlo conmigo - dijo Yuna con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas - Que bien que hoy ha sido un día… bueno un día donde por lo menos sonabas feliz - exclamo su amiga con cierto tono nervioso.

- Si - "pero siento que algo está a punto de suceder y eso me está molestando" – Bueno… aquí nos despedimos quédate con el paraguas y me lo devuelves mañana – dijo el con su mejor sonrisa fingida la cual había aprendido a hacer los últimos días.

Apenas empezó a caminar para su casa cuando vio a una chica con un vestido negro, que estaba saltando de techo en techo como buscando algo. El por alguna razón se sintió atraído y dijo lo que él pensó ese momento.

- Obscuro - pensó el - Bueno eso… combina con su piel - siguió observando - mmm… creo que yo tengo aún más obscuridad.

Después de haber dicho eso siguió caminando hasta que aquella chica desapareció de su campo de vista. Llego a su casa pero sentía el ambiente muy pesado pero el hizo caso omiso a esto y continuo. Subió las escaleras y se fue directo a pegarse una ducha. Salió de la ducha y se quedó observando un rato su imagen en un espejo, tenía una cabellera con un tono negro profundo y su cuerpo era uno bien formado por las lecciones de su tutor, que lo acogió después de la muerte de sus padres, puso una pantaloneta y una camiseta. Puso música en su estéreo pero a bajo volumen y sigue pensando en esas memorias. No duro mucho pues cayo en los brazos de Morfeo y se sumió en un profundo recuerdo.

- Papa… Mama…- decía un niño de Cabellera negra no muy larga con unos ojos rojos y con sus ropas rasgadas mientras estaba parado a lado del cuerpo sin vida de sus padres – no no no... Cierto donde está mi hermano ¡hermano! - Grito - ¡! AYUDA!¡.

Despertó de su sueño exaltado, respirando agitadamente y con su mano agarrando fuertemente la camiseta que estaba puesto después de que se calmó escucho unos ruidos en la planta baja de la casa. Se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar, al terminar de bajar se detuvo en seco y se le paro el corazón al ver que había un joven de cabellos rosados tirado en el piso todo ensangrentado.

Corrió a ayudarlo - oye… oye ¿Quién eres?... - pregunto el chico de cabellera negra

- N...Na...Nat...Natsu -dijo casi en un susurro - y tu ¿Quién eres? – Dijo intentando hablar de lo más normal Natsu

- yo me llamo… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues Natsu empezó a toser sangre y cayo inconsciente.

El chico de cabellera negra rápidamente llamo a una ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital donde lo curaron, pero estaba muy extrañado porque las marcas que tenía eran de cortes que casi lo atravesaban por completo y se preguntaban que como seguía vivo. El chico de cabellera negra espero en la habitación de Natsu hasta que despertara pero sabía que tardaría así que decidió dormir.

A la mañana siguiente sintió que alguien lo observaba y se levantó con pereza al observar bien donde se encontraba recordó los sucesos de la anterior noche y cayó en cuenta que el que lo estaba observando era Natsu que lo miraba extrañado.

- Buenos días - dijo Natsu con vendas cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo

- Buenos días - respondió aquel chico de cabello negro - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto el pelinegro

- Bien - respondió Natsu - oye ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Natsu - y ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Bueno te encontré mal herido en la puerta de mi casa así que te traje a un hospital y te curaron – respondió el pelinegro con un tono medio serio – y con respecto a quien soy, primero deberías presentarte tú, no crees – dijo el pelinegro con cierto tono de autoridad

- Increíble, aquí usan la misma magia que Wendy- dijo Natsu con estrellitas en los ojos - yo soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, Mago de Fairy Tail - dijo – ahora tu ¿Quién eres? - pregunto serio Natsu

- Yo soy Ryu Dracnolia, hijo de Acnologia - dijo Ryu – tu dijiste magia en este mundo no existe la magia así que no lo menciones ni la muestres luego hablaremos – dijo en un tono el cual denotaba mucha seriedad

- ¡Eres hijo de Acnologia! … está bien luego hablaremos - dijo un Natsu totalmente serio

- Dime algo quienes fueron tus padres biológicos Natsu - pregunto con un tono de voz un poco más relajado - tu ¿alguna vez me has visto? - siguió preguntando Ryu

- Tengo vagos recuerdos sobre ellos pero creo haberte visto antes… no lo recuerdo bien – dijo el Salamander mas cómodo en la conversación

- tengo un vago recuerdo pero mmi hermano biológico tenía el mismo color de pelo que tú tienes… así que creo que tú eres mi hermano – exclamo Ryu sentándose al lado de Natsu

Natsu lo quedo viendo atónito ante esas palabras, pero justo cuando iba a responder entro un doctor diciendo que lo revisaría. Acabado de revisarlo el doctor estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de curación de las heridas de Natsu, a lo que él dijo que era un talento natural. Ryu se le ocurrió decirle al doctor que tenían la ligera sospecha de que eran hermanos y le conto una historia falsa de que cuando murieron sus padres los separaron pero no recuerdan su cara o a donde fueron. El doctor se creyó la historia y decidió realizar un examen de ADN, cuando salieron los exámenes el resultado fue positivo así que el doctor se los dijo lo cual dejo a los dos chicos inmóviles como piedras. Al día siguiente Natsu fue dado de alta del hospital y se fueron a la casa de Ryu. Al llegar se dirigieron a cocinar, porque ambos tenían hambre. Una vez en la mesa comieron conversando como habían vivido hasta ahora.

Ryu le contó a Natsu que cuando sus padres murieron vago por ahí hasta que en una de esas apareció un portal igual arque fue lanzado Natsu y entro al entrar se encontró frente a Acnologia el cual no le incomodo la presencia de qué niño, mejor dicho converso con él y él le conto la historia hasta ese momento. Acnologia al poner interés en el niño y sentir un gran poder mágico emanando de él. Decidió adoptarlo y acogerlo como su hijo y enseñarle magia Dragonslayer. La vida de Ryu fue muy dura porque Acnologia lo entrenaba cada que el chico estaba despierto y lo dejaba en paz solo los días domingos porque Acnologia según decía necesitaba descansar. Cuando tuvo la edad de 7 años Acnologia le dijo a Ryu que le enseñaría una técnica que solo los dragones poderosos saben. Él le enseño el "Break", una magia que permitía viajar entre dimensiones. Cuando logro dominar la técnica Acnologia le conto que tenía un enemigo a muerte que se llamaba Igneel y que por culpa de él tendrían que ir hasta otra dimensión para estar tranquilos pero dijo que a la dimensión donde se dirigían las personas normales no conocían la magia y que debía mantener secreto de ella y no mostrarla bajo ninguna circunstancia salvo peligros de muerte. Cuando Acnologia abrió una brecha dimensional él se transformó en un humano el cual tenía un cabello negro igual al de Ryu y sus ropas eran negras con detalles azules luego de eso se metió en la brecha. Al entrar en la brecha no había nadie salvo una niña de ojos purpuras leyendo un libro. Esta saludo a Acnologia y le dijo que la casa estaba lista y que me había inscrito en una escuela para aprender. Acnologia la llamo Ophis y le agradeció, luego abrió otra brecha y llegamos frente a una casa y Acnologia dijo que este sería su nuevo hogar. Luego la escuela se le hizo fácil puesto que Acnologia le enseño todo de una manera espartana. Y de ahí llego al presente y aprendió varias cosas de este mundo en el cual había varios seres, varios poderes mágicos y tres poderes que dominaban aquel mundo Los Ángeles, Los ángeles caídos y los demonios.

Paso las siguientes horas contando todo lo que Natsu necesitaba saber para sobrevivir en ese mundo y de lo que necesitaba cuidarse. Ya anocheciendo volvieron a comer y esta vez Natsu conto su historia y lo vivido hasta cuando Acnologia los ataco en la Isla Tenrou y Natsu le conto lo que paso antes de perder la conciencia y aparecer en la casa de Ryu.

Flashback

El gremio se encontraba sujeto de las manos y la primera maestra empezando a hacer el Fairy Sphere desde las sombras hasta que Natsu salió del círculo y unió las manos de los que se encontraban a su lado y sellando sus manos para que no se separen.

- Gomene mina – Natsu sonriendo a su estilo – los voy a salvar

Natsu empezó a recordar lo que le conto Igneel mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Acnologia lentamente. Le conto que cuando lo encontró el estaba siendo perseguido por Zeref, el cual lo alcanzo y empezó a hacer su magia de creación de demonios entonces Natsu dejo de moverse y cayó en el piso muerto y sin vida. Igneel se iba a ir cuando de repente Natsu empezó a emanar una magia muy poderosa más poderosa que cualquier dragón incluso Acnologia. Zeref estaba contento y lo llamo E.N.D, empezaron a luchar y Zeref derroto a Natsu dejándolo a medio morir, Zeref sello el poder demoniaco de Natsu en un libro y desapareció entrando en una brecha dimensional. Igneel se le acerco a Natsu y decidió acogerlo.

Natsu llego al frente de Acnologia y empero a reunir la última magia que le quedaba para atacar a Acnologia. El dragón quedo viendo extraño a Natsu y luego se lanzó al ataque, Natsu fue herido gravemente y sus nakamas lo observaban. Acnologia lo ataco y lo estrello en el piso haciendo que al borde de la inconciencia. Acnologia lo iba a rematar cuando de repente sintió una presión extraña todos incluido el dragón voltearon a ver a donde provenía aquella presión y vieron a Zeref sosteniendo el libro de Natsu. Entonces ante la vista de todos se acercó a Natsu y rompió el sello del libro y desapareció de ahí en una neblina negra esbozando una gran sonrisa. Se empezó a sentir a una presión y una energía mágica aún más poderosa que Zeref en el lugar de Natsu y observaron como el cuerpo de Natsu empezaba a transformarse le salieron unas garras en sus manos se cubrió la mayoría del cuerpo de escamas en tonalidades rojas y carmesíes le salieron unos extraños tatuajes en donde no había escamas y aparecieron dos cuerno en su cabeza, Acnologia estaba a punto de atravesar a Natsu con una garra cuando Natsu desapareció y apareció donde se encontraban sus amigos junto con la primera maestra y un par de alas como de dragón en la espalda.

- Gracias a todos por ser mi familia – dijo un Natsu con un tono feliz – Mavis-san utiliza el Fairy Sphere y protégelos... volveré a verlos en 7 años chicos – Mavis se posiciono en el centro del circulo y empezó el Fairy Sphere.

Natsu le dio un golpe potente a Acnologia, el cual mando a volar al dragón fuera de la isla al mar cuando el Fairy Sphere se activó los del gremio veían como peleaba Natsu con Acnologia. Acnologia lanzó un rugido contra la isla y Natsu se posiciono donde iba a impactar el rugido entonces el absorbió el poder de la destrucción de Acnologia y se tele transporto tras Acnologia. Entonces todos pudieron ver cómo lanzo a Acnologia contra la barrera de la isla y escucharon lo que dijo Natsu antes de lanzar un rugido que acabo con la isla.

- VOLVERE A FAIRY TAIL – grito un Natsu llorando y lanzo el rugido contra la isla borrando a Acnologia en un destello de luz y haciendo caer a la isla en el sueño de los 7 largos años.

Fin del Flashback

- y de ahí no recuerdo nada – exclamo Natsu con un bostezo

- amm…. MATASTE A MI PADRE – grito un furioso Ryu con los ojos rojos (jeje ese es el color de sus ojos)

- PERO EL IBA A MATAR A MIS AMIGOS – grito un Natsu igual de furioso

- jeje yo no morí – se escuchó una voz en la casa – es más yo lo traje aquí para que te conozca – entonces apareció un hombre de unos treinta con vendajes cubriendo su cuerpo y con un pantalón de escamas negras con líneas azules a los costados.

- jaja yo le di permiso Natsu así que no te enojes con el – apareció otro tipo pero este tenía el torso descubierto y su cabello era un rojo puro

- PAPA/ACNOLOGIA – gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Ryu – y ¿Quién eres tú? – dijeron igual de sincronizados los hermanos

- yo sol Igneel – dijo acercándose a Natsu – Natsu te dije que Acnologia es mi hermano – recrimino Igneel haciendo un puchero haciendo que a todos se queden pensando "que le pasa a este"

Todos se sentaron y entonces empezó a hablar Igneel explicando el porqué de las mentiras.

- Zeref nunca debe enterarse que nosotros somos hermanos sino sabría cómo derrotar a los dragones más fuertes – exclamo Igneel serio – cuando los encontramos estábamos hablando mediante una lacrima y por sus olores dedujimos que eran hermanos – explico Igneel – por eso decidimos enseñarles nuestra magia a cada uno por separado – dijo Igneel en tono relajado – ocultándoles el hecho de que son hermanos – dijo un Igneel a punto de caer dormido

-bueno parece que me toca – exclamo Acnologia observando a Igneel caer dormido en el sillón – Ryu tú al igual que Natsu fuiste perseguido por Zeref pero yo borre la memoria de ese día – exclamo Acnologia con un tono de voz neutro – tu nombre demoniaco es SOUL E.N.D en honor a tu hermano lo llamo así pero eres igual de fuerte que el – dijo con un tono de aburrimiento absoluto – cuando paso eso Zeref te sello el poder demoniaco y dijo que llegaría el día en el que utilizaras el poder demoniaco – dijo eso mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba en otro sillón – Igneel me obligo a irme a otra dimensión y ocultarte – dijo asiéndose el adormilado – luego cuando llegamos aquí sucedió otro acontecimiento tu poder demoniaco se despertó porque Zeref rompió el sello y te descontrolaste desatando la Segunda Gran Guerra de este mundo, para cuando recuperaste el control y yo borre tu memoria para que no recordases nada – dijo esto último para caer dormido.

Los dos hermanos quedaron mirándose y decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir cuando estaban por subir al segundo piso se oyó la voz de Igneel

- mañana ira Natsu a tu escuela Ryu – dijo con un tono de voz divertido – mañana se levantaran a las 4 les enseñaremos una técnica que hará que… mm nada mañana lo verán – dijo conteniendo una risa – estudiaran ahí hasta las vacaciones de verano luego nos mudaremos a otra ciudad – dijo esto último para volver a soñar

Los hermanos se quedaron hecho hielo ahí mismo y revisaron el reloj el cual marcaba las dos de la mañana, estos solo maldijeron por lo bajo y se fueron a dormir en la habitación de Ryu la cual era la única disponible ese momento.

* * *

><p>Bueno díganme que tal les pareció el primer capítulo, acepto sugerencias y espero sus comentarios, acepto todo lo que me digan. También si es que les gusto quisiera pedirles ayuda en la creación de OC's, debe tener:<p>

Nombre:

Edad:

Género: (Masculino, Femenino)

Raza: (si es que va a ser un tipo de ser sobre natural)

Poder: (El poder puede ser de cualquier lugar, si es de anime me dicen el anime para checar cómo funciona el poder y si es creado por ustedes me dicen cómo quieren que funcione)

Bueno si están leyendo esto gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic y espero sus reviews con ansias a ver qué tal les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores, gracias por los que le dieron seguir a este fic y por los que leyeron el primer capítulo. Y a los que les dieron un review para que me instruya.

Disculpen si cometo faltas de ortografía, es normal en los humanos jaja.

Fairy Tail pertenece a el maestro Hiro Mashima, y los demás animes, mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

**[Seres exageradamente poderosos] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

_Seres no tan poderosos _ (como hadas, duendes, etc.)

Seres espirituales (fantasmas, dioses y lo demás)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

::::::::::::::::::::¿?::::::::::::::::::::::: Se podría decir que son cambios de lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o ¿? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambios de dimensión

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Primer entrenamiento, primer día de clases<strong>

:::::::::::::::::::: CASA DE LOS DRAGONES :::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las 4 am y los 'queridos' padres de este par de hermanos se estaban dirigiendo sigilosamente con una gran cubeta de agua fría y una cámara. Ya cerca del cuarto los dos empezaron a escuchar una voz conocida para ellos. Entonces entraron fríamente y vieron a una chica vestida con un Jean negro y una blusa blanca que mostraba parte de su escote bien dotado, el par de dragones se quedaron hecho piedra ahí mismo y dijeron con una voz temblorosa.

- TU ERES LA… – gritaron al unísono, pero justo antes de poder continuar, vieron como ella cogía y hacia aparecer sobre la cama de los cómodos hermanos durmientes un enorme pedazo de hielo.

- No has cambiado en nada, enana – dijo Igneel mientras veía como caía el pedazo de hielo sobre los hermanos y ella desaparecía envuelta en luz negra.

- JAJA… será mejor esperarlos abajo – dijo Acnologia poniendo una mirada seria junto con una pequeña sonrisa, luego desapareció en una llama negra.

- Si, será lo mejor – dijo Igneel empezando a desaparecer – no saben lo que les espera – exclamo poniendo una mirada seria en el rostro y una expresión triste.

Un segundo después el hielo empezaba a derretirse rápidamente (Cortesía de un furioso Dragneel).

-¡MALDITOS!- gritaba un Natsu molesto con un par de venitas resaltándole por el enojo – OIGAN, NO SE ESCONDAN – salió del cuarto pateando la puerta con las clásicas venitas salidas de la ira.

- ¡NATSU!, AVISA CUANDO VAYAS A ENCENDERTE – grito fuertemente Ryu, el cual se encontraba rojo por el calor – ¡mph! – Bufo Ryu, entonces cambio su cara de calor por una de enojo – MALDITO PADRE, ¿DÓNDE TE ESCONDES? – gritaba Ryu mientras salía de la habitación.

En el comedor del hogar, se encontraban aquel par de padres, mientras ellos se hallaban tomando un café, entro a la habitación un par de hermanos que echaban chispas por el enojo. Los dragones al ver esto sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Buenos días Natsu - exclamo algo feliz Igneel, ignorando los reclamos de los jóvenes – Buenos días Ryu – expreso – hoy comenzaremos su entrenamiento – los jóvenes al oír esto se calmaron – pero primero tenemos que contarles lo que no avanzamos a deciros ayer – dijo con una gran sonrisa macabra que daba miedo haciendo que los hermanos se pusieran a temblar – primero sellaremos sus poderes demoniacos – los hermanos lo vieron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Bueno mocosos, lo otro es que les sellaremos su magia hasta dejarla como cuando en el caso de Natsu desapareció Igneel – dijo, observo como Ryu hacia una sonrisa de superioridad, pero no le duro – y en el caso de Ryu, seria dos años después de que yo empecé a entrenarte – Ryu solo atino a quedarse con la boca abierta y poner los ojos como plato y tornarse blanco – y bueno vamos al sótano – dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar.

Lo siguieron los dos hermanos muy extrañados, porque según Ryu la casa solo tiene dos pisos y no contaba con sótano. Igneel iba tras ellos con una gran sonrisa. Llego a la parte de atrás de la casa, se dirigió a una pequeña bodega que se encontraba en el jardín y entraron. Acnologia movió un par de cajas y encontró un panel como el de un ascensor, pulso un botón y todo el almacén empezara a bajar.

- Oye padre – dijo Ryu – ¿Desde cuándo teníamos esto? – pregunto sorprendido haciendo que el mencionado se le quede viendo para luego estallar de risa.

- JAJAJAJA - empezó a reír descontrolado haciendo que los hermanos lo mirasen raro pensando "¿Él es así?" – JAJA… te dije la otra vez que puedes bajar a entrenar aquí – dijo para posterior seguir muriendo de la risa.

- Como se nota que son hermanos – dijo Igneel, el cual también se estaba riendo pero en menor medida – Bueno llegamos – dijo, mientras se abría la puerta – Bueno, empezare explicando cómo ira su entrenamiento – expreso mientras empezaba a transformarse en dragón – primero les sellaremos sus poderes – dijo mientras hacía que Natsu saltase a su lomo – y luego…pues ya verán – expreso esbozando una sonrisa mientras los hermanos lo veían curioso, posterior a eso empezó a volar.

- Ryu, sube – ordeno Acnologia mientras desplegaba sus alas listas para volar – Bien, este espacio es una existencia dimensional - dijo alcanzando a Igneel, los hermanos los hermanos al oír eso, le dieron una mirada con una cara de "no entendí", Acnologia le salió una venita, pero se reía internamente, mientras conservaba la calma - En palabras que ustedes entiendan – miro a Ryu y de ahí a Natsu, los cuales pusieron cara de ofendidos – Este espacio no existe, es una dimensión creada solo para nuestro entrenamiento – los hermanos asintieron dando a entender que habían comprendido.

- Miren ahí realizaremos el sello – dijo Igneel señalando con una de sus garras una pequeña isla flotante en la cual había una especie de coliseo (Similar al de los juegos mágicos) con adornos de dragones en toda su estructura.

Llegaron los dragones al llegar, se convirtieron nuevamente en humanos. En el centro había dos círculos mágicos, uno con el diseño de un dragón y el otro con el diseño de un libro. Los círculos mágicos estaban uno encima del otro.

- Bien párense ahí en el centro – ordeno Acnologia – y no se muevan no llevara mucho tiempo – dijo mientras se ponía en un lado del circulo transformándose en dragón.

- Bien Natsu, no te muevas y permanece parado – dijo mientras se dirigía al extremo contrario del circulo – Ryu ponte frente a él y quiero que se miren a los ojos – ordeno con una voz autoritaria Igneel , mientras se transformaba en dragón – BIEN EMPEZEMOS – grito Igneel.

Una luz morada empezó a rodear al par de hermanos, los cuales se observaban los ojos mutuamente. Los dragones empezaron a acumular magia mientras aparecía otro par de sellos pero esa vez encima de los hermanos.

- Oye – dijo en tono normal Natsu – ¿Cómo eran nuestros padres? – Pregunto con un cierto tono de tristeza – y… ¿Por qué no me buscaste? – pregunto aún más triste, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

- Natsu, no Hermano – expreso claramente triste Ryu – Nuestros padres… eran tiernos y dulces, Nuestro padre tenía el cabello igual que el tuyo y nuestra madre el cabello igual que el mío – dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos – y no te busque… bueno porque – dijo Ryu empezando a contener las lágrimas – Porque, Acnologia dijo que estabas bien y me prohibió ir a buscarte – dijo mientras una lagrima empezaba a bajar por su rostro.

- Hermano – dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a llorar – Nunca más… me abandones – dijo mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos – yo… - dijo mientras lloraba y los círculos mágicos empezaban a desaparecer

- TE QUIERO – gritaron al unísono – mientras se abrazaban haciendo que una luz purpurase desvaneciese y sobre ellos aparecieran dos libros los cuales, uno tenía el título de Natsu y el otro tenía el título de Ryu.

Los dragones los miraron tiernamente mientras se transformaban en humanos mientras cogían los libros, haciéndolos desaparecer envueltos en llamas. Se sentaron a observar esa escena de una gran reunión familiar, pasaron un par de minutos y los hermanos se pusieron de pie girándose hacia los dos dragones se hallaban sentados.

- NOS HAREMOS MAS FUERTES – gritaron con gran furor – Y DESTRUIREMOS A ZEREF – esta vez su grito sino como un rugido de dragón – POR NUESTROS PADRES – gritaron aún más fuerte haciendo temblar toda la zona, mientras subían sus puños al aire mostrando la determinación en los ojos.

- ASI SERA, CACHORROS – gritaron los dragones poniéndose de pie, contagiados por la emoción del momento – AHORA EMPEZEMOS – volvieron a gritar haciendo retumbar su voz en todo el lugar, posteriormente para transformarse en dragones.

Los hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dragones, mientras estos sonreían maliciosamente.

- Ryu, tu conmigo – expreso en un alarido Igneel

- Natsu, te toca conmigo – ordeno Acnologia

Los hermanos se pusieron blancos, dejando caer sus bocas hasta el piso y poniendo sus ojos como platos, luego de que reaccionaran (Varios minutos después), los dragones se los llevaron, dirigiendo al contrario de a donde se dirigía el otro.

- Con Natsu y Acnologia -

- Oye… ¿Por qué nos atacaste en la Isla Tenrou? – pregunto con un cierto tono de frustración Natsu.

- Yo los ataque y no los ataque, al mismo tiempo – dijo Acnologia mientras veía hacia adelante empezando a descender – Cuando Zeref vino a este mundo para convertir en demonio a tu hermano – explico – Yo me enfrente con él, el utilizo un hechizo el cual saca la oscuridad de ti – continuo explicando, mientras ponía sus patas en el suelo – y me saco la mayoría del poder maligno que una vez me dio, y la parte que me saco se convirtió en un dragón igual a mí – dijo mientras dejaba a Natsu en el piso y se alejaba – se lo llevo a Earthland como su mascota pero ese dragón era maldad pura así que cuando volvieron a Earthland, mi yo malo se fue dejando a Zeref muy enojado – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa como de vitoria.

- AHHH… y ¿Por qué ayer estabas muy herido? – Pregunto Natsu – No me digas que peleaste contra tu yo malo para salvarme, me cuidaste hasta dejarme fuera de peligro y me enviaste con mi hermano – soltó Natsu con una cara incrédula, Acnologia asintió mientras miraba raro a Natsu.

- Bueno, basta de charla – dijo mientras se transformaba en humano - "Esto será muy interesante, parece que Natsu se está volviendo intuitivo" – pensó – Hoy te enseñare algo que, Ryu domino casi enseguida – exclamo, mientras Natsu se ponía serio – Hoy aprenderás el **Break.** La técnica para abrir brechas dimensionales o, viajar entre dimensiones –dijo mientras reunía un poco de magia en su mano, formando una garra con esta.

- Con Ryu e Igneel -

- Tío… porque no le dijiste que, tu si estás muerto – dijo Ryu con voz cansada

- Porque aún no debe saberlo –dijo con un tono de voz triste - aún es muy joven, y recuerda que mi espíritu vive dentro de él haciendo las enzimas para que no se transforme en un dragón maligno – dijo con una voz neutra Igneel – además… ¿Por qué no le contaste sobre ella? – pregunto inocentemente con una mirada maliciosa.

- Bueno, espero que se lo cuentes – respondió Ryu mientras era depositado en el suelo – Y ella… no importa ya – dijo mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo – Recuerda tío, que ella no es como nosotros – dijo mientras veía como Igneel se posicionaba a unos metros de distancia – y además no la eh visto desde ese día – expreso con una cara sombría y un poco enojada.

- Bueno eso para luego hablar – miro serio Igneel – Hoy aprenderás a soportar mi fuego – esbozo una sonrisa pequeña que no pasó desapercibida por Ryu, quien le dio un nuevo escalofrió – COMENCEMOS – grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

**DOS HORAS Y CINCUENTA MINUTOS DESPUES**

Se veía que un par de hermanos súper cansados que, subían al elevador. Mientras los dragones se volvían a sus formas humanas para entrar en él. Igneel pulso un botón y empezaron a subir.

- Oigan – llamo la atención Natsu - ¿Por qué no me siento mal si estoy en un transporte? – Pregunto mientras los dragones caían en cuenta de algo – No me digan que…. – no pudo terminar pues cayó al suelo mientras se tapaba la boca para no vomitar, seguido de otro que hizo lo mismo, mientras los dragones se tapaban la boca para no reírse tan duro, puesto que se habían olvidado de ese problema.

Llegaron a la parte alta y se detuvieron entonces se abrió la puerta e instintivamente como si su vida dependiera de ello salieron los hermanos y besaron el piso, jurando que jamás se volvería a subir en una cosa de esas.

- Bueno, ustedes vaya a ducharse y prepararse para ir a la escuela, mientras nosotros atendemos unos asuntos – dijo Igneel mientras Acnologia ponía un brazo en su hombro, los hermanos se iban a una esquina del jardín y se hacían bolita acordándose de como recibieron su educación, mientras los dragones empezaban a emanar una luz verde – Deben darse prisa pues solo les queda 10 minutos para llegar –dijo mientras desaparecían en un destello verde con una gran sonrisa.

Los hermanos solo atinaron a correr por toda la casa mientras el reloj corría en su contra, milagrosamente en la habitación de Ryu se encontraban dos uniformes con las medidas exactas para cada uno (Tsuna cuando se enfrenta a Xanxus en Katekyo Hitman Reborn). Corrieron hacia el instituto de Ryu, para llegar justo a tiempo. Ryu acompaño a Natsu a la dirección para arreglar los papeles para que Natsu se integre al instituto.

Cuando se dirigían al curso de Ryu acompañados de un profesor, Ryu dijo a Natsu algo en un susurro, para que solo él lo escuchase.

- Solo por si algo pasa, ellos son humanos y no saben de la existencia de la magia así que no podemos exponernos, entendiste – a lo que Natsu solo asintió serio.

Al llegar al aula de clases, Ryu entro primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que fue visto por todos haciéndolos pensar "y a este ¿Qué le paso?", saludo al Profesor diciéndole que alguien lo busca a fuera. Y Ryu prosiguió a sentarse en su asiento, mientras el maestro se dirigía a la puerta.

El maestro al poco tiempo de haber salido vivió entrar, puso en orden al salón y empezó a hablar.

- Bueno estudiantes, hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno – expreso con un tono neutro el profesor, seguido de los murmullos de toda la clase que estaban especulando sobre el nuevo estudiante – Pasa por favor – dijo alzando un poco la voz para que lo oyesen en el pasillo.

Por la puerta entro un Natsu con una sonrisa característica de él. El profesor le ordeno presentarse y él lo hizo.

- Hola, me llamo Natsu Dragneel – expreso con un tono de amabilidad que provoco que los chicos lo mirasen de una forma aprobatoria, y que las mujeres se sonrojen hasta no poder más – y soy hermano de – hizo una leve pausa poniendo un poco de misterio en su voz haciendo que todos lo mirasen como esperando una respuesta – de … Ryu Dracnolia – todos lo pusieron una expresión como si hubiesen escuchado una maldición, mientras los hermanos en su interior se morían de la risa al observar la cara de los demás.

- Bueno espero que se lleven bien con el – dijo el profesor para romper el silencio que se había formado – Pasa a sentarte tras Ryu – ordeno el profesor a lo que el Dragneel accedió sin protestar.

Así pasaron las primeras horas, a los dos hermanos se les hacía fácil todo lo que les daban, porque a ellos les enseñaron los dos monstros (Acnologia y Erza jaja), al llegar la hora del almuerzo. Una chica se les acerco.

- Hola Ryu – saludo una chica mirándolo felizmente – Hola Natsu – volvió a decir posando su mirada sobre el dándole una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el Dragneel se sonrojara levemente, pero paso desapercibido.

- Hola Yuna – dijo dándole una sonrisa como las de Natsu, haciendo que esta se sonroje levemente – este es mi hermano Natsu – lo señalo – Natsu ella es Yuna, mi amiga – dijo Ryu.

- Mucho gusto, Yuna – expreso Natsu con un tono feliz, para posteriormente darle una sonrisa de las que siempre da, provocando otra sonrojada en ella pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Vamos a comer donde siempre, Ryu? – Pregunto Yuna con un tono de voz animado – Claro, tú también Natsu – dijo sonriéndole.

- Vamos – expresaron los hermanos al unísono.

Yuna los miro y esbozo una pequeña risita. Empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería, compraron un par de cosas (Bastantes), Yuna los miro con gracia y luego se dirigieron hacia la azotea.

- Nunca me contaste que tenías un hermano – expreso Yuna con un tono de voz un tanto dominante, mientras miraba fijamente a Ryu.

- Tienes razón – expreso mientras se sentaba, e invitaba a los demás para sentarse – Pero es porque… no nos veíamos desde que éramos niños – dijo con un tono triste, mientras baja lentamente su cabeza.

- OH… Perdón por preguntar – dijo Yuna con una voz culpable y consoladora al mismo tiempo.

- No importa - dijo Natsu llamando la atención de esos dos – Lo principal es que ahora estamos juntos – dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa y procedía a acostarse en el suelo.

Hablaron de varios temas y Natsu comió con moderación (jaja para sorpresa de todos), hasta que sonó la campana. Yuna se levando velozmente y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Limpian antes de volver al salón, chicos – y desapareció, mientras bajaba la escalera.

- EH… Otra vez me hizo lo mismo – expreso Ryu con un tono de falso enojo – Pero… por lo menos te lo hizo a ti también – miro con diversión a Natsu.

- EH… siempre es así – dijo a Ryu a lo que el asintió – Bueno limpiemos y bajemos rápido – sugirió Natsu.

Limpiaron rápidamente y se dirigían a la puerta, pero antes de entrar el cielo se tornó un color purpura-oscuro y de la nada broto una neblina de la cual salió un insecto no muy grande, pero si feo y viscoso. El insecto salió disparado hacia los hermanos.

- Vamos – ordeno Natsu mientras se daba la vuelta hacia las escaleras pero Ryu se ponía en forma defensiva con una expresión seria preparándose para combatir – No es más que una ilusión – lo calmo Natsu, quien desapareció tras la puerta seguido de un Ryu calmado.

En la sombras se hallaban dos peculiares siluetas, una la de un niño con un sombrero y la otra un joven con un tridente.

- Esto será interesante – dijo la pequeña sombra mientras sonreía – Nos vamos, tenemos que ver a alguien más – ordeno a la otra sombra la cual asintió y cubriéndose de una niebla desaparecieron.

Desde lo lejos, en la azotea de un edificio más alto que el del instituto, la chica que en la mañana se encontraba en el cuarto de los hermanos, dio una sonrisa para luego darse una vuelta y empezar a desaparecer en una luz negra.

- Nos veremos pronto – dijo la silueta de la joven – Familia – expreso antes de desaparecer.

Los engranajes del destino se empezaban a mover y pronto, empezaran las tragedias.

* * *

><p>Bueno díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo, acepto sugerencias y espero sus comentarios, acepto todo lo que me digan. Gracias por leer el capítulo y nada hasta la próxima.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lectores, perdón por la tardanza pero bueno estoy en exámenes y bueno tengo que estudiar de vez en cuando jaja

Fairy Tail pertenece al maestro Hiro Mashima. Los demás contenidos de animes y mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

**[Seres exageradamente poderosos] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

_Seres no tan poderosos _(como hadas, duendes, etc.)

Seres espirituales (fantasmas, dioses y lo demás)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

::::::::::::::::::::¿?::::::::::::::::::::::: Se podría decir que son cambios de lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o ¿? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambios de dimensión

/ ¿? / Saltos de tiempo

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Problemas, Entrenamiento y une nueva ¿Pareja?<strong>

El día transcurrió sin otro incidente. A la hora de salida, los hermanos se dirigían hacia su casa acompañados de Yuna la cual se convirtió rápidamente en la nueva mejor amiga de Natsu. Mientras salían del instituto los demás estudiantes fijaban su mirada en el trio que iba conversando alegremente, pero en lo que más se fijaban era en el nuevo chico de cabellos rosas y ojos jades.

Conversaron hasta que Yuna tuvo que tomar otro camino para dirigirse a su casa. Los hermanos le hicieron un gesto con su mano el cual estaba sincronizado, Yuna solo les dio una cálida sonrisa y se fue.

- Oye – llamo Natsu - ¿Cómo se llama este mundo? – Pregunto – y ¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad? – volvió a preguntar para seguir caminando en dirección a su nueva casa.

Ryu lo miro con un gesto de gracia, para posteriormente comenzar a reír.

- JAJAJA – rio fuertemente Ryu, cosa que molesto un poco a Natsu – Bueno – dijo mientras se calmaba y empezaba a caminar - Te lo repetiré – dijo alcanzando a Natsu el cual se había adelantado – Este mundo es conocido como planeta azul por su gran cantidad de agua, pero se lo conoce más como planeta Tierra – explico Ryu – Estamos en la ciudad de Cielo Bianco (No sé si existe pero no se me ocurrió mas), ubicado en el norte del país de Italia – termino de decir Ryu.

- Si estoy en otro mundo ¿Por qué me comunico normalmente con los demás, no debería haber una diferencia de idioma? – pregunto Natsu mientras intentaba pensar rascándose levemente la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- Es porque el idioma enseñado por los dragones es universal y lo puede entender cualquier criatura de cualquier universo y cualquier dimensión – respondió Ryu calmadamente – o eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre – finalizo dejando a un Natsu con cara de muchas dudas.

El resto del camino Natsu siguió formulando preguntas acerca de este nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Al llegar a casa, justo antes de entrar Natsu dijo algo que fue escuchado por los que estaban dentro de la casa.

- Bueno, voy a recorrer este mundo – dijo Natsu antes de entrar

- Hagámoslo – respondió un Ryu que destilaba alegría, con sus ojos brillando como estrella y una cara de niño al cual se le acaba de dar un juguete – Pero primero domina bien la técnica del 'Break' – dijo lo último alzando un poco la voz para que su hermano lo escuchase y luego entro en la casa.

Al entrar se dirigieron a la sala, ahí se encontraban sus padres. Ellos al ver a sus hijos exclamaron.

- Bienvenidos/Hola – saludaron los dragones en tono amable

- Hola – saludaron cortésmente los hermanos

- Bueno, tienen una hora para comer y hacer sus tareas – dijo en tono severo Acnologia.

- Volveremos en ese tiempo – agrego Igneel – Nos vamos – finalizo con tono alegre luego miro al Dragón Negro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

- Nos vemos, mocosos – se despidió con tono alegre y salió de la casa persiguiendo al otro dragón.

Los hermanos solo los vieron irse, para posteriormente cambiarse de ropa y empezar a comer. Natsu esta vez no se controló y comió todo a lo salvaje. Por otra parte Ryu comió moderadamente, pero la misma cantidad que engulló Natsu.

Al terminar de comer se dirigieron a hacer sus tareas rápidamente porque solo les quedaba media hora. Ya acabaron sus tareas y estaban arreglando sus cosas para mañana hasta que una voz los sorprendió.

- Vamos a entrenar cachorros – exclamo con una voz un tanto macabra Acnologia, que quien sabe de donde apareció, tenía un aura maliciosa.

Los hermanos al escuchar esa voz macabra y sentir un aura potentemente maliciosa, saltaron de sus asientos y se abrazaron fuertemente. Ellos suplicaban piedad, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien se reía a carcajadas, ellos pararon de rogar y vieron que Acnologia estaba en el piso estallando de la risa. Cuando el dragón se recuperó, vio como los dos hermanos lo miraban con una expresión de venganza que haría enorgullecer a Erza si los viera.

- Muévanse – exclamo el dragón – el tiempo es esencial – dijo para salir de la habitación.

Se dirigieron hacia la dimensión de entrenamiento, para continuar el entrenamiento que dejaron en la mañana.

/ Tres días después /

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo común, pero el par de hermanos no eran normales. Ellos fueron entrenados sin descanso durante tres días, solo paraban para ir al Instituto.

...Flashback...

Acababan de bajar a la sala de entrenamiento y desde ese momento empezó su sufrimiento.

- Mocosos – hablo en un tono imponente Acnologia, pero con una peculiar sonrisa muy maliciosa – Esta vez – paro de hablar y engrandeció su sonrisa.

- No descansaran – dijo Igneel con la misma expresión y tono de voz que el otro dragón.

Los hermanos se pusieron tensos cuando escucharon eso, empezaron a temblar levemente y sus rostros se palidecieron mientras en su cara se formaba una expresión de horror porque entrenar es una cosa y que te entrenen dragones es otra muy diferente. Ellos empezaron a negar con los brazos, pero al ver que no servía de nada dejaron de hacerlo.

- Pero – dijo Acnologia, ganándose una mirada de los hermanos – Si tendrán que ir al Instituto – termino de decir Acnologia.

Los hermanos se relajaron un poco pero, se volvieron a tensar porque cayeron en cuenta que no comerían solo por continuar con el entrenamiento.

...Fin Flashback...

Los días pasaron hasta que llego el viernes, Natsu había logrado dominar a la perfección el 'Break' y estaba empezando a entrenar el elemento de Acnologia. Mientras tanto Ryu ya se había a acostumbrado al fuego de Igneel y empezaba a utilizar ya el elemento de este dragón.

Ahora los hermanos estaban saliendo 30 segundos antes de que empiecen clases, porque Natsu aprendió a hacer portales rápidos y se transportaban a la azotea del instituto para llegar a tiempo y que nadie los viera.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a clases. El día transcurrió con normalidad, en la hora del almuerzo muchas chicas se acercaban a Natsu a 'declarársele' y el simplemente las dejaba como amigas. (Natsu es alguien que manda directito a la Friend Zone).

El día siguió transcurriendo pero había algo que mantenía alertas al par de Natsu y Ryu. Así se mantuvieron hasta que finalizaron las clases.

- Ryu – llamo un Natsu con una voz y expresión seria mientras miraba por la ventana – ¿Te has dado cuenta? – pregunto con la misma expresión.

- Si – miro hacia donde estaba viendo su hermano – Pero no se ha movido, solo nos observa – dijo con un tono que demostraba seriedad y una expresión neutra.

- Chicoos – llamo una dulce y tierna voz que no fue escuchada por ninguno de los hermanos – Chicooos – volvió a llamar pero no hubo respuesta – CHICOOOOS – grito la voz pero esta vez con furia, la voz se encontraba en la mitad de los dos hermanos a la altura de sus oídos.

Ellos salieron de su seriedad para taparse el oído afectado por el grito y poner una expresión de dolor puro (imagínense gritarle a un Dragón Slayer en el oído). Vieron a la persona de la cual provenía ese fuerte grito y se sorprendieron.

- Yuna… ¿Pero qué crees que haces? – dijo un Natsu molesto pero con más dolor que molestia, porque seguía sobándose el oído.

- Entonces no me ignoren – le respondió con ira Yuna con una actitud Tsundere – Si me vuelven a ignorar no los perdonare – dijo esto último con un tono de falsa molestia, para luego hacer un mohín (Un pequeño puchero). El cual hizo sonrojar levemente a Natsu y que Ryu compita con un semáforo.

- No lo volveremos a hacer – dijo Ryu que desvió la mirada de la chica.

- Si, perdón – dijo Natsu que se encontraba mirando por la ventana un poco serio – Estábamos viendo algo – expreso en un susurro pero la chica lo escucho perfectamente, cuando ella iba a decir algo Natsu se adelantó – Pero no importa – dio una sonrisa, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta del curso – Vámonos – dijo esto último y salió dejando solos a Yuna y Ryu.

Se formó un silencio incomodo de un par de minutos que parecían horas para esta parejita.

- Vámonos – expreso Ryu con un tono nervioso y un poco sonrojado, luego cogió su maleta y la cargo.

- Si – dijo Yuna con la cara que haría sentir envidia a un tomate, cuando iba a coger su maleta Ryu se adelantó.

Ryu cargo la maleta de Yuna, con el mismo brazo que cargaba la maleta de él. La chica se sorprendió ante el gesto del chico. Pero se puso aún más roja, tan roja que el cabello de Erza lloraría, porque Ryu la tomo de la mano delicadamente y la encamino hacia afuera.

En la parte exterior de Instituto, se encontraban grupo de estudiantes haciendo círculo. Natsu parado en la mitad y alrededor de él se encontraban los cuerpos de varios chicos inconscientes. Al llegar la 'parejita' a la escena pusieron una cara de horror total.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – preguntaron/gritaron al mismo tiempo la 'parejita' con una voz temblorosa y muy angustiada.

- Jeje… Etto… lo que paso fue – empezó a relatar un nervioso Natsu por la reacción de sus amigos.

...Flashback...

Natsu estaba parado en la puerta esperando a la 'parejita', se encontraba pensando en los tiempos vividos con Fairy Tail hasta hace un par de días.

- "Jaja, Yuna huele a mi hermano" – pensó – "Parece que voy a ser tío dentro de algunos años" – volvió a pensar mientras miraba el cielo y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

Repentinamente Natsu se vio rodeado por un grupo de varios chicos. Y un rubio del tamaño del Dragneel se le acerco y hablo.

- ¿Tú eres Natsu Dragneel? – pregunto el chico con voz omnipotente pero Natsu no se inmuto.

- Así es, ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres? – respondió Natsu con un tono de voz autoritario y lanzando una mirada feroz, cosa que hizo estremecer a los presentes.

- Bueno – el rubio empezó a caminar alrededor de Natsu – Soy Fernando Vitrio, Noveno líder de la famiglia Vitria – se presentó cortésmente pero Natsu sintió sus malas intenciones – Yo domino este lugar – empezó a emanar un aura asesina – Y no quiero que nadie venga sin mi permiso o peor que me robe mi popularidad – exclamo esto último haciendo una pose de galán – Y Natsu Dragneel me molestas en eso, así que simplemente te daremos una lección que jamás olvidaras.

Fernando lanzo una mirada asesina a Natsu. El agacho la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo. Fernando al ver esto decidió lanzarle un golpe pero Natsu lo esquivo y se colocó detrás de Fernando el cual se quedó inmóvil.

- Vaya parece que no solo eres una cara bonita – exclamo con arrogancia Fernando – Pero así no podrás contra todos mis hombres – exclamo esto con un aire de superioridad.

Se empezó a formar un grupo alrededor del Dragneel, algunos eran estudiantes y otros eran la Famiglia Vitria. Natsu empezó a emanar un aura asesina que provoco que los presentes temblaran ligeramente. Fernando aprovecho la conmoción para lanzar una patada por la espalda a Natsu. Este desapareció y apareció a unos pasos frente al rubio aun con la cabeza agachada. Y Fernando se quedó estupefacto.

- Así no ganaras RO-SI-TA – grito Fernando mientras se recomponía, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra cosa que cabreo a Natsu – Ahora veras - lanzo una mirada de enojo a Natsu, el cual no parecía moverse con su cabeza agachada – Simplemente te matare – Saco un arma y apunto a la cabeza de Natsu, la muchedumbre formada empezó a murmurar.

De la muchedumbre salió una chica de cabello castaño rojizo (Algo así como naranja) e intento detener la pelea que se había formado parándose en medio de los dos chicos. Fernando aparto a la fuerza a la chica y la lanzo al piso, eh iba a ser golpeada por el rubio pero la chica fue jalada por Natsu, este la metió de nuevo entre la multitud.

- Así que… - soltó con una sombría voz Natsu – La ibas a golpear – su voz se hacía ronca y vacía haciendo que todo quedara en silencio – Como diría un amigo mío 'Eso no es de hombres' – su voz parecía vacía y sin vida.

- Y eso que rosita – exclamo en tono burlón el Vitrio – Yo hago lo que quiero – al decir esto Natsu empezó a emanar una aura oscura que hizo sudar frio a todos.

El aura oscura parecía devorar la luz, pero repentinamente se volvió en una sofocante ola de calor. Los presentes empezaban a sudar, Fernando empezó a temblar pero aun así apunto su arma a la cabeza del Dragneel, este levanto la cara y se podía ver que sus pupilas tomaron un Rojo Sangre bien Puro. Fernando disparo pero se quedó hecho hielo al igual que los demás cuando vieron que la bala se derritió antes de llegar a tocar a Natsu.

- ¿Q-Que eres? – pregunto el rubio con una voz de miedo absoluto, sudaba mares y tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, temblando como gelatina.

El rubio iba a caer de rodillas pero Natsu lo sostuvo de la muñeca y con la otra mano hizo pedazos el arma. Los presentes lo miraron como si fuera un monstruo.

- Soy algo que no debiste molestar – hablo Natsu con una voz de ultratumba y con su mirada fría como un muerto.

Posteriormente lo golpeo en la boca del estómago y lo soltó. Natsu se contuvo lo suficiente para no matarlo de un golpe. El rubio se sujetó fuertemente el lugar donde había sido golpeado, se quedó sin aire y cayo inconsciente al piso.

Los hombres del rubio al ver esto atacaron inmediatamente a Natsu, pero el con un par de patadas dejo a la mayoría inconsciente y el resto huyo.

...Fin del Flashback...

- Jeje y eso es lo que paso – explico un inocente Natsu.

- Pero si acabaste con aproximadamente 20 personas – Decía una Yuna muy sorprendida.

- Si tenemos problemas con la mafia será tu culpa – le recrimino Ryu – Pero lo principal es que estas bien – alegro un poco la tensión formada.

En eso se levantó el rubio con ayuda de sus hombres que se estaban levantando y se acercó a Natsu.

- Discúlpame Dragneel – dijo Fernando con total sinceridad – No te volveré a molestar – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Natsu solo sonrió, volteo a ver a la 'parejita' y expreso una sonrisa más grande.

- Discúlpame querida 'cuñada' pero necesito a mi hermano – dijo esto señalando sus manos – Porque sino nuestros padres nos volverán a torturar – dijo esto último con un ligero tono de terror y una expresión tétrica.

- ¿Cu-Cuñada? – decía de forma tartamuda Yuna - ¿Q-Que dices Natsu? – entonces tanto Yuna y Ryu vieron a donde señalaba Natsu y se soltaron rápidamente las manos mientras desviaban sus miradas.

- Bue-Bueno vámonos – agarro a Natsu del brazo – Chao Yuna – se despidió Ryu mientras miraba tiernamente a la nombrada.

- Si chaoo – dijo Natsu en voz divertida mientras era jalado por un apresurado Ryu.

Yuna solo les hizo un gesto de despedida y le brindo una sonrisa. Acompañada de un súper sonrojo.

- Se gusssstan – exclamo Natsu imitando la voz de Happy.

- ¡CALLATE! – grito/ordeno Ryu el cual parecía semáforo andante.

Natsu estaba que se ahogaba en risas hasta llegar a su hogar. Al entrar a la casa Natsu se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba ahí preparando la comida y hablando alegremente con los dragones. Ryu al ver la escena no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿Quién será?".

- ¡NATSUUU! – grito una niña de vestido blanco, cabellos rubios y unos pequeños adornos en su cabello los cuales parecían alas - ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo a Natsu.

- Primera – dijo Natsu mientras correspondía el abrazo - ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto mientras se separaban – Mejor dicho ¿Cómo llego aquí? – volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en un sillón seguido de Ryu.

- Estoy aquí porque quería saber cómo estabas – dijo infantilmente – me asustaste mucho cuando hiciste eso en la Isla Tenrou – explico - Y estoy aquí porque soy una proyección espiritual y puedo pasar la puerta de los mundos sin problemas, pero me demore en venir porque me toco buscarte por todas las dimensiones conocidas – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras miraba de mala forma a los dragones – Hasta que me encontré con ellos y me trajeron – explico viendo a Natsu con ternura – Y me contaron todo lo que te van a hacer y los aprobé – sonrió a Natsu.

- No te preocupes Mavis – dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la maestra – Estoy Bien – y dio una sonrisa que solo él sabe dar logrando sonrojar a Mavis.

- Bue-Bueno coman que tienen que ir a entrenar – ordeno una maestra sonrojada – Y Ryu – Llamo la maestra a lo que el nombrado la miro – Bienvenido al Gremio – dijo esto para mandar una risita y servir los platos mientras dejaba a un confuso Ryu pensando.

Los dragones incluido Natsu rieron al escuchar eso y le hicieron señas de 'buena suerte la necesitaras'. Comieron tranquilamente y la maestra le pregunto sobre toda su vida a Ryu este omitió varias cosas y guardaba secretos que hacían preocupar a cierto Dragneel.

- Gracias por la comida Mavis – Exclamaron los cuatro hombres con un tono satisfecho y feliz.

- De nada chicos – agrego la maestra – Natsu solo tienes 2 años y medio más para entrenar aquí – finalizo la maestra mientras levantaba la mesa y se dirigía a lavar los platos.

- ¡EHHH! , pero ¿La Fairy Sphere no duraba 7 años en desaparecer? – Pregunto un confuso Dragneel.

- Si pero solo en Earthland – Expreso Acnologia.

- Cada Dimensión tiene un tiempo diferente – Explico Igneel.

- Por ejemplo aquí es el año 2013 – exclamó Ryu a Natsu, el cual lo vio y asintió – Y en tu mundo es el año 788 – Explico Ryu pero vio que Natsu no entendió nada – Es decir que hay más de 1000 años de diferencia entre tu mundo y este, por ende el tiempo transcurre diferente – expreso con un ligero tono de molestia pero se tranquilizó cuando Natsu hizo un gesto de haber entendido.

- Bueno vayan a entrenar tienen que volver aún más fuertes – dijo con una tierna sonrisa la primera – Me voy a seguir desvaneciendo la Fairy Sphere, Cuídense mucho – se despidió y desapareció en un destello de luz blanco.

Los cuatro bajaron a la sala de entrenamiento y se fueron muy lejos del ascensor, entonces mientras caminaban Natsu pregunto algo.

- ¿Por qué… - Empezó a decir y todos le pusieron atención – Mavis se transportó de dimensión así? – pregunto un Natsu dudoso.

- Bueno cada quien tiene una manera de viajar entre dimensiones – Explico Acnologia – Yo te enseñe la forma que utilizamos los dragones – expreso el dragón negro.

- Ok. Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto inocentemente Natsu a lo que los dragones sonrieron maliciosamente y a los hermanos les dio un escalofrió muy fuerte.

- Bueno veras todo el fin de semana – dijo Igneel haciendo que el alma de los hermanos se les fuera del cuerpo – Trabajaremos en su Dragón Force – volvió a decir mientras los hermanos volvían al mundo – Y les daremos un hechizo muy útil – sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que los hermanos se les vuelva a ir el alma.

- Natsu – llamo Acnologia – tu activaste el Dragón Force en la Isla Tenrou – expreso con voz acusatoria el dragón.

- Pero ¿Ese no era mi poder Demoniaco? – pregunto curioso el Dragneel.

- No y si – respondió Igneel – Activaste bruscamente el Dragón Force, cosa que provoco Zeref al liberar un 5% de tu poder demoniaco – explico – Pero el activar esa técnica forzosamente te hubiese matado de no ser porque Zeref al liberar el sello también te dio un poco de su magia – terminó de decir Igneel.

Ryu miro a su hermano sorprendido. Natsu miraba a Igneel como si le estuviesen diciendo una mentira, el dragón al darse cuenta de la mirada solo negó y provoco que Natsu se detuviera y preguntara.

- Si solo libero el 5% - empezó a decir ganándose la atención de todos - ¿Qué pasaría si liberara todo mi poder sellado? – pregunto mientras se ponía nervioso y tenso.

- Hubieses matado a tus amigos – expreso tristemente Igneel porque sabía que eso le causaba dolor a su hijo – Y hubieses destruido la mitad de toda Earthland – expreso aun triste.

- Entonces – respondió rápidamente Natsu – Solo tengo que aprender a controlarlo – esbozo una sonrisa y continuo caminando pero en su interior se estaba desgarrando.

- Entonces – dijo Ryu curiosamente – A mí ¿Me libero completamente o igual que Natsu? – pregunto.

- Bueno – respondió Acnologia – A ti te libero la mitad de tu poder – empezó a explicar – Pero como no eras capaz de controlarlo te saliste de control y mataste a los dos seres más poderosos de este mundo – explico a lo que Ryu se puso totalmente pálido por que le hayan vuelto a recordar eso y Natsu lo vio con estrellitas en los ojos deseando una batalla contra su hermano.

- Bueno entrenemos – llamo la atención Igneel – Primero – vio a los hermanos – liberaremos su poder demoniaco – explico haciendo que los hermanos se pongan totalmente serios – Natsu a ti como Zeref libero solo es 5% de todo tu poder. Liberare el 2.5% - dijo y Natsu asintió – Ryu a ti por tener la mitad de tu poder demoniaco – dijo con cierta malicia que hizo molestar a Ryu – Liberare el 5% nada más con eso bastara para que estés al nivel de Natsu en modo _'Mōdo Raienryū'_, sin que utilices Dragón Force - explico tranquilamente Igneel.

- Así que vamos a liberarlos un poco – dijo Acnologia para aparecer un par de libros – Solo les dolerá – explico mientras que los hermanos sufrieron un escalofrió intenso que fue remplazado por un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo.

A Natsu se le hizo unas marcas en el brazo izquierdo que brillaban en una luz oscura, morada y blanca alternándose simultáneamente. Ryu le salieron las marcas en su brazo derecho pero los colores eran verde, azul y rojo sangre. Durante cinco minutos los hermanos sufrieron incesantemente, gritaban y se pegaban contra el piso. Los dragones al ver su comportamiento se rieron fuertemente. Pasados unos 15 minutos loas marcas dejaron de brillar y parecían unos tatuajes muy extraños, el de Natsu era un dragón occidental rojo puro que estaba dando vuelta todo el antebrazo del mencionado, en una de sus garras había una esfera de color blanco y en la otra había una esfera de color negro. Ryu tenía un dragón oriental verde jade que parecía enroscado alrededor del antebrazo al igual que Natsu en sus garras había una esfera de color azul cielo y en la otra había uno de Rojo puro que parecía sangre.

- In-increíble – exclamo Natsu empezando a recuperarse – Este poder mágico es increíble – exclamo completamente recuperado.

- S-si – dijo Ryu con voz temblorosa – Bueno veamos qué podemos hacer – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¡AHORA! – Gritaron los dragones mientras encendían sus puños con su elemento respectivo – ¡COMENZEMOS! – volvieron a gritar mientras hacían una sonrisa y se lanzaban al ataque.

- Solo con sentimientos puros podrán activar su Dragón Force – explico suavemente Igneel mientras le daba una patada a Natsu el cual esquivo por poco – Solo abran sus corazones y dejen fluir sus sentimientos – dijo nuevamente mientras le lanzaba un Rugido de fuego a Ryu.

- "Yo quiero protegerlos a todos" – pensó Natsu – "Quiero saber que me oculta Ryu, quiero la verdad" – siguió pensando mientras esquivaba un rugido de Acnologia – "Quiero superar a Zeref y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a mi familia y a mis amigos" – termino de pensar mientras recibía de lleno una patada en el abdomen de parte de su padre.

- "Quiero que nuestra familia este junta de nuevo" – pensó Ryu – "Quiero hacer que Zeref pague por lo que nos hizo" – volvió a pensar mientras chocaba puños con Igneel siendo lanzado para atrás – "Y quiero… Ser el mejor hermano que exista" – pensó mientras era lanzado contra Natsu.

Los hermanos fueron lanzados a un mismo sitio por el rugido combinado de los dragones, se levantaron lentamente y las esferas de los los dragones de sus brazos empezaron a brillar de su respectivo color. Su magia se elevó increíblemente y la presión en el ambiente se puso muy pesada.

- ¡DRAGON FORCE! – gritaron al unísono los hermanos mientras sus cuerpos brillaban en rojo y negro.

De la espalda de Natsu salieron un par de alas Rojas, en su cabeza salieron unos cuernos de un tono amarillo crema, a la mayoría de su cuerpo le salió escamas de tonalidades rojas y anaranjadas rojizas, alrededor de su cuello parecía formarse un collar de marcas (Algo así como las de Itachi en Naruto), pero las marcas eran de color blanco y negro en un orden alterno; y sus manos se transformaron levemente en unas garras de color amarillo crema.

A Ryu le paso lo mismo salvo que sus alas eran de color Negro, sus cuernos eran un tono azul oscuro, sus escamas eran negras y azul eléctrico, las marcas alrededor de su cuello eran de color azul cielo y rojo sangre y sus garras eran de un color morado oscuro.

- Eso es – exclamó Acnologia orgulloso del avance de su hijo – Ahora si entrenemos enserio – dijo para ponerse en pose de ataque y atacar, seguido de Igneel.

Los hermanos y los dragones tuvieron una intensa batalla por varias horas hasta que perdieron la cuenta del tiempo. Pararon de pelear cuando los hermanos cayeron al piso por el agotamiento que producía estar en ese modo.

- ¡Increíble cachorros! – Exclamo Acnologia sorprendido mientras metía la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba un aparato – Duraron cerca de 12 horas en ese modo – expreso en tono asombrado mientras guardaba el aparato y con su magia empezaba a restaurar su ropa y la de los demás.

- Si increíble – decía en tono cansado Igneel – Por lo general la primera vez solo se dura una o dos horas pero ustedes, han roto un record – sonrió Igneel mientras que con sus flamas devolvía las energías a unos exhaustos hermanos – Bueno eso demuestra que lograron dominar esta técnica – expreso mientras se sentaba y sacaba un aparato similar al de Acnologia – Creo que es hora de enseñaros un hechizo que les será muy útil y los hará más fuertes – expreso mientras parecía teclear algo en ese dispositivo.

- S-si B-bueno descansemos un rato primero – expreso un inmóvil Natsu con cara de enfermo por haber utilizado casi toda su magia.

- S-si – dijo Ryu en el mismo estado que su hermano – Por favor – suplico a los dragones.

- Claro – dijo Igneel impresionando a Acnologia – Volveremos dentro de… - vio el aparato que tenía en su mano – Dentro de 1 hora así que mejor descansen porque el hechizo es un poco complicado de aprender – dijo haciendo un tono de sarcasmo.

Los dragones se fueron y los hermanos se durmieron un poco. Al poco rato los hermanos se despertaron abruptamente al sentir la presencia mágica que habían sentido mientras estaban en el Instituto.

- Hola – saludo cortésmente una voz – Estoy aquí para matarlos – dijo con una voz seria mientras elevaba su presión mágica y empezaba a emitir un aura asesina.

* * *

><p>Bueno díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo, acepto sugerencias y espero sus comentarios, acepto todo lo que me digan. También si es que les gusto quisiera pedirles ayuda en la creación de OC's, debe tener:<p>

Nombre:

Edad:

Género: (Masculino, Femenino)

Raza: (si es que va a ser un tipo de ser sobre natural)

Poder: (El poder puede ser de cualquier lugar, si es de anime me dicen el anime para checar cómo funciona el poder y si es creado por ustedes me dicen cómo quieren que funcione)

Bueno si están leyendo esto gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero sus reviews con ansias a ver qué tal les pareció.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores, perdón por la tardanza pero bueno estoy en exámenes y bueno tengo que estudiar de vez en cuando jaja. Pero lo más principal falta de inspiración jaja pero bueno gracias a esto diré que tengo vacaciones y hare la mayor cantidad de capítulos posibles.

Fairy Tail pertenece al maestro Hiro Mashima. Los demás contenidos de animes y mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

"_Textos, Hechizos y demás cosas escritas o dichas"_

**Hechizos, encantamientos y demás poderes**

**[****Seres exageradamente poderosos****] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

_Seres no tan poderosos_(como hadas, duendes, etc.)

**Seres espirituales** (fantasmas, dioses y lo demás)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

:::::::::::::::::::: ¿?::::::::::::::::::::::: Se podría decir que son cambios de lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o ¿? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambios de dimensión

/ ¿? / Saltos de tiempo

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: AmigosEnemigos, Hechizo ¿fallido?**

- Hola – saludo cortésmente una voz – Estoy aquí para matarlos – dijo con una voz seria mientras elevaba su presión mágica y empezaba a emitir un aura asesina.

- Bien te toca Ryu – dijo Natsu que siguió durmiendo como si nada.

- Joder, que se le va a hacer – expreso Ryu con fastidio mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al desconocido.

El joven frente a Ryu camino hacia otra dirección, Ryu lo siguió con una expresión que denotaba fastidio mientras analizaba cuidadosamente al extraño, lucia de la siguiente manera; Cabello negro alborotado, con una larga trenza que llega hasta su espalda baja. Mide cerca de 1.70 m, ojos violetas, pantalón negro hasta los tobillos, usa sandalias. Un manto blanco cubriendo sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su abdomen tonificado. Unas muñequeras, junto con un collarín dorado. Parecía tener cerca de 20 años.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de Natsu. Ryu se detuvo y el extraño también.

- Bueno me presentare – dijo el desconocido – Me llamo Alister In – expreso mientras se alborotaba el cabello – Me llamaron para que los asesine y como no tenía nada que hacer accedí – dijo mientras empezaba a estirar – Los que llamaron dijeron que eran fuertes y que me darían una buena pelea – dijo poniéndose serio – Espero no decepcionarme – Luego de esto último ataco.

Ryu solo esquivaba los golpes que le lanzaba Alister. Alister parecía molestarle el que solo lo esquivaran. De repente Ryu sintió como el nivel mágico de Natsu subía y había otra presencia cerca de él. Alister aprovechó el momento que Ryu se distrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el estómago. Mando volando a Ryu unos metros más allá.

- Me decepcionas – dijo en tono molesto – Mejor término rápido con esto y me voy, parece que hay alguien más aquí – susurro lo último y pasó a aumentar su presión mágica.

Ryu se puso de pie y observo. Cuando sintió el tipo de magia se puso alerta.

- **Magia de Hielo – **empezó a formular Alister – **Archivo Congelante** – apunto con sus palmas hacia Ryu y de ahí salió un Círculo mágico con un copo de nieve como logo – **Fin de Hielo** – exclamo y entonces salió una especie de rayo congelante.

Ryu quedo parado mientras el ataque mágico impactaba con él. Alister se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta que sintió una gran presión mágica. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y observo que Ryu tenía los puños encendidos en una flama negra y no tenía un rasguño.

- Vaya parece que si voy a tener una buena pelea después de todo – y volvió a atacar Alister.

- Claro aunque no prometo mucho Jeje – exclamo algo nervioso Ryu.

- **Magia de Hielo: Puños Helados** – recito Alister.

Los puños de Alister se cubrieron de hielo y parecía emanar un aura sacra. Esta vez Ryu se puso serio. Alister lanzaba golpes más rápidos que Ryu esquivaba por poco.

- Vamos dame pelea no solo esquives – exclamo con enojo Alister.

- Estoy cansado – exclamo con fastidio Ryu – Llegaste justo después de un entrenamiento monstruoso con nuestros padres – exclamo nuevamente pero esta vez con tono de cansancio, fastidio y molestia, acompañada de una expresión que quería decir "Ya ve no te pases" – No me culpes si me excedo.

- Ok ok – pareció no importarle a Alister – Me protegeré utilizando todo mi poder en defensa – exclamo poniendo serio y empezando a reunir bastante poder mágico en sus manos – **Modo Hielo Relampagueante** – exclamo y su cuerpo se puso frio, emitía vapor (Similar al Hielo seco) y había pequeños rayos blancos rodeándole. Había una gran aura sagrada emanando de él.

- Ok no me culpes – dijo Ryu preocupadamente – **Kokuryuu…** – exclamo mientras cerraba su boca y recogía aire en sus pulmones, parecía contener algo en la boca.

- **Magia del Hielo Relampagueante** – dijo mientras reunía una cantidad de magia considerable en sus manos – **Trueno Sagrado del Hielo Infinito** – en sus manos apareció un círculo mágico con un logo de un relámpago azul. Del círculo mágico salió disparato un Rayo que emitía una potente aura Sacra, el rayo tenía alrededor de 3 metros de diámetro, que se dirigía hacia Ryu.

Ryu seguía reuniendo aire y luego pensó.

- "Me contendré, deje a un dragón casi exhausto con todo mi poder y además si lo utilizo otra vez todo puede que no pueda levantarme por lo menos durante 1 mes. Y lo más probable es que Alister también muera" – pensó racionalmente Ryu - **…no Hōkō** – exclamo mientras un potente rugido de cerca de 5 metros de diámetro, de flamas azules un tanto transparentes salía disparado chocando con el Relámpago.

Se formó una gran explosión que produjo que se levantara una cúpula de fuego azul con una mescla de blanco. Cuando la cúpula se desvaneció se podía apreciar una gran cráter en donde chocaron los ataques. Ryu se hallaba protegido por sus alas y Alister se hallaba dentro de un Domo de Hielo Blanco.

- In-creíble – expreso totalmente asombrado Alister – Yo utilicé mi máximo poder en ese ataque – expreso un poco serio.

- Si bueno – expreso con temor Ryu – Yo… solo utilicé todo mi poder mágico que había obtenido desde que empeze a descansar – expreso con voz inocente.

- ¿Y cuánto seria el total? – Pregunto interesado Alister – Porque mi total en el ataque seria el 75% de mi poder actual y el 25% lo utilicé en esa defensa – dijo señalando el domo.

- Bueno solo utilicé el 15% de mi poder actual - dijo inocentemente mientras reía de igual manera.

- eh…Eh…e…!EHH! – Aclamo súper impresionado Alister – Co-Eh-En – intentaba gesticular alguna palabra – Volveré otro día – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar – DEBERIAS IR CON TU HERMANO PARECE QUE TIENE PROBLEMAS – grito esto último mientras estaba lejos y desapareció en un rayo (algo así como Laxus).

Ryu al oír lo último salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, para encontrarlo dormido tal y como lo dejo. Se acostó a su lado y se volvió a dormir.

'''''''''''''''''''''Sueño de Natsu'''''''''''''''''''

Por Natsu

- Me encuentro en la nada, infinita oscuridad que alberga mi corazón. Quiero salir de esta oscuridad, quiero volver a la luz, te quiero perdonar pero aun así me haces daño destruyes mi vida y la de los que me rodean – dijo al vacío Natsu – Aparece ante mi maldición de nacimiento que llevo en la sangre soy el ultimo mensajero del mundo el que decidirá si el mundo continua o si es su fin – expreso sin emoción haciendo una mueca sombría – Para eso me creaste padre y para eso también me asesinaste me asesinaste, Zeref – una gran presión mágica salió de mi cuerpo.

– Pero yo no hare lo que quieres – sonó una voz que provenía del corazón de mi corazón – Cree que podrás librarte de esta oscuridad – volvió a sonar una voz un tanto tierna y delicada – búscame y librémonos de esta oscuridad como nuestro amado hermano – formulo pero se iba haciendo débil – Nos veremos pronto Hermano – acabo de decir y desapareció.

El espacio se puso blanco y empezaban a caer Flores de Sakura. Dos personas aparecieron pero no los logro divisar bien.

- Tu eres el que juzgara este y todos los mundos – resonó la voz de la persona más alta parecía un hombre – Porque llevas mi sangre y porque eres mi hijo – desapareció esa persona.

- Hijo – hablo con voz dulce y delicada – Ten fe en tu corazón y confía en tu familia – exclamo mientras se empezaba a desvanecer – Vuélvete uno con tu oscuridad y se el que proteja a todos de la maldad – desapareció.

La luz se contrajo y luego exploto, la luz me segó.

Fin Por Natsu

'''''''''''''''''''Fin del Sueño'''''''''''''''''''

Natsu se levantó súbitamente y se tocó el pecho como diciéndole a su corazón que se calme. Se refregó la cara con las manos y sintió una intensa mirada, volteo a ver de dónde provenía la mirada y solo vio una sombra que se parecía a una de las sombras de su sueño, sintió que Ryu se movió, lo miro y lo acaricio como diciéndole en la caricia que siguiera durmiendo. Regreso a ver a donde la sombra se encontraba pero ya no había nada. Natsu se quedó pensando sobre el sueño hasta que se volvió a dormir. (Jeje ese es Natsu).

/ 30 minutos después /

Natsu se volvió a levantar pero esta vez por el olor de los dragones, seguido de él se despertó Ryu. Se pusieron de pie pero había un ligero cambio en Natsu sus ojos demostraban miedo. Este cambio paso desapercibido por todos.

Los dragones traían consigo a un chico mucho menor que Natsu de cabello blanco y ojos grises sus ropas eran algo góticas (Me da mucha pereza describirlo). Los tres traían varios maletines (Como de las películas de Agentes secretos o Narcotraficantes).

- Hola – Saludo Ryu con voz alegre.

- Si – expreso Natsu con voz fría.

- Hola – dijeron los dragones al unísono pero en su interior se preguntaban el porqué de la voz de Natsu.

- _Hola_ – saludo el peli blanco con pocas ganas

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Natsu con una voz seca – "Tengo que actuar sino me preguntaran el porqué de mi actitud" – pensó.

- _Soy Carlos_– se presentó cortésmente – _Y estos dos me trajeron para algo_– dijo con mala gana mientras señalaba con una mano a los dragones y con la otra sacaba un chupete y se lo metía a la boca.

- Mocosos – llamo la atención Acnologia – Él les dará tecnología para cualquier uso y les ayudara en… – miro a Igneel para que continúe su explicación.

- Como oímos que Natsu quería recorrer el mundo – explico más detallado Igneel – Lo llamamos – señalo a Carlos y este solo hizo un bufido – Para que los equipe y no hagan destrozos, fregadas y demás en el mundo y también para que aprendan de la cultura de cada país – explico con una voz chistosa Igneel.

- Ok – dijo Natsu en tono ofendido.

- _Bueno vengan _– dijo Carlos – _Primero díganme, ¿Tienen algún Smartphone, Tablet o Laptop?_ – pregunto mientras se acercaba a un maletín.

- No ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto inocentemente Natsu.

- Nunca me quiso comprar algo asi – dijo recriminatoriamente Ryu mientras señalaba a Acnologia el cual tenía una cara de poco interés en reclamo.

- _Perfecto me acaban de dar más trabajo _– dijo con fastidio y sarcasmo Carlos mientras abría un maletín y sacaba unos aparatos parecidos a un IPhone _– __Estos son 'Dragón Pone' es como un celular corriente pero con la función de interferir en cualquier red y hacker cualquier cosa, también posee conexiones satelitales así el internet será ilimitado. También están hechos de un material desconocido en este mundo por eso soportan temperaturas similares al núcleo del sol, son prácticamente indestructibles y resistentes a grandes presiones_ – explico mientras entregaba uno de color negro a Natsu y un Rojo a Ryu.

- ¿Y cómo funciona esto? – pregunto Natsu cogiendo el aparato como si fuera un bicho raro.

- _También poseen una I.A. para ayudaros en todo_– dijo ignorando completamente al Dragneel – _También tengo estos 'Lentes de contacto' llamados 'División'_– dijo mientras les entregaba una cajita de cristal pequeña a cada Hermano – _Están equipados con un escáner lo cual los permite observar la información de todo sean objetos, el ambiente, la información de personas y graba todo lo que observen con claridad, también está conectado al servidor central de la 'Biblioteca Dimensional' lo cual los permite visualizar toda la información que ha sido recolectada de todos los universos_– explico tan rápido que los hermanos solo asintieron.

Los dragones 'ayudaron' a sus hijos a ponerles los Contactos de una manera rápida. Los hermanos solo sufrieron por el ardor un rato y cuando estaban bien Carlos prosiguió.

- _Estos son 'C-dragón'_– explico mientras entregaba un par de aparentes relojes de color negro y rojo a los hermanos – _Esto los mantiene conectados a mí por si algún problema tengan, también mide todo lo relacionado con su cuerpo y da alertas sobre virus y enfermedades_ – explico mientras activaba los relojes – P_oseen un potente rastreador y varias funciones más, al igual que los D.P. (Dragón Pone) son indestructibles y resistentes a cualquier cosa_ – los relojes mostraron una imagen tridimensional del dragón respectivo de cada hermano.

- Pero, ¿Cómo se usan? – volvió a preguntar Natsu para volver a ser ignorado

_- __Los otros maletines son docenas de mini satélites para que puedan soltar en otros universos y así ayudar a mi investigación y hacer un análisis de campo de los demás mundos, ustedes los soltaran en cada mundo que visiten_– exigió Carlos - _Ahora les explicare cómo funcionan todos los aparatos_– vio que Ryu sabia como manejar eso así que vio a Natsu el cual seguía tratando a todo como un bicho raro – _Creo que me voy a demorar_– suspiro y se acercó a Natsu.

/ 4 horas después /

Cerca de 4 horas después en las cuales Carlos se rompió la cabeza explicando de una y otra manera cómo funcionan todas las cosas a Natsu, el mencionado entendió y parecía dominarlo a la perfección.

- _Bueno si tienen alguna duda mi numero está registrado en su D.P._ – explico mientras lanzaba algo parecido a una Granda – _Y en su reloj esta mi dirección de espacio Dimensional así que si quieren saber algo o pedir algo pues me visitan_– expreso con desánimo y cansancio mientras lo que parecía una Granda explotaba y se abría una brecha dimensional – _Hasta luego_– entro y la brecha se cerró.

Entonces llego un mensaje al D.P. de los hermanos y era de Carlos.

- _"Se me olvido en su D.P. hay una aplicación llamada 'Sincronización' pongan el D.P. cerca del reloj y ejecuten la APP pongan el nombre que quieran, así se llama la I.A. que tienen instalada y se sincronizara con sus Lentes y el 'C-dragón'. Podrán utilizar comandos de voz."_ – Termino de leer Ryu, pero a Natsu le vino algo mas – _"P.D: Natsu te mando un archivo para que leas todo más detallado y comprendas a tu ritmo como utilizar mi tecnología, espero la próxima vez que nos veamos seas más inteligente."_- acabo de leer Natsu haciendo una sonrisa de reto aceptado.

Hicieron lo que decía el mensaje y ya tenían sincronizado todo. Pero antes de probarlo fueron interrumpidos por sus dragones.

- Ya dejen de jugar que hay que entrenar – fue Acnologia quien interrumpió – Lo que les vamos a enseñar es muy complicado y pueden morir – los hermanos se pusieron serios – vamos al Coliseo del Dragón que está en el cielo y apunto hacia arriba.

Subieron al mismo coliseo en donde realizaron el sello y se llevaron una sorpresa los hermanos. Ahí había un lago y dos piedras exactamente iguales en el medio. Los dragones ordenaron a los hermanos ir a las piedras.

- Ryu y Natsu – llamo Igneel con voz seria – Denme sus teléfonos – los hermanos entregaron el aparato y volvieron a sus sitios – Perfecto ahora Ryu siéntate en posición de loto y Natsu imítalo – pasado un rato en el cual Natsu logro sentarse en esa posición 'incomoda' siguió hablando – Ryu pon tus manos en una pose de meditación y has que Natsu lo haga – vio que lo hizo y continuo – Ahora mírense a los ojos – hizo un gesto para que Acnologia continuara.

- Este es un hechizo prohibido el cual sincroniza todo su ser con otra persona – explico cuidadosamente – Primero tienen que transmitir una pequeña parte de su magia al otro, luego tienen que activar la magia recibida y finalmente recitar el encantamiento pero todo esto sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y sin moverse de su posición –observo fijamente a Natsu el cual al sentir la mirada asintió.

Igneel se acercó a los hermanos y les hizo memorizar el encantamiento.

- Chicos estén recitando el encantamiento en sus mentes hasta que les toque decirlo – dio una sugerencia el dragón de fuego y se fue.

- Comiencen – ordeno Acnologia.

Los hermanos compartieron un poco de magia y luego se prendieron en llamas en el caso de Ryu rojas y en el de Natsu negras. Luego empezaron a recitar el hechizo.

- _'Llamas unidas por un lazo de sangre… _– dijeron perfectamente sincronizados y en un mismo tono de voz - _…condenadas a unirnos, has nuestro espíritu uno solo, nuestra mente compartida y nuestro poder único…_ - siguieron recitando _- … conviértenos en dos diferentes seres unidos por el mismo espíritu…_ - recitaron - _…y el corazón/sangre… _- Natsu se equivocó en el hechizo (Así es Natsu ni por qué le repitas algo varias veces va a recordar todo a la perfección ), pero ya no podían parar y sus cuerpos se iluminaron en una luz blanca azulada - _…SOUL SIMPHONY _– terminaron de recitar y un destello cegó a todos.

Los dragones se recuperaban del destello y entonces vieron algo que los dejos atónitos.

- ¿Qué mie*** paso? – exclamaron los dragones al mismo tiempo y con una voz sorprendida al máximo.

* * *

><p>Bueno díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo, acepto sugerencias y espero sus comentarios, acepto todo lo que me digan.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores, perdón por la tardanza pero bueno de vacaciones y hay que disfrutar un poco para de nuevo ir a la tortura llamada Colegio. Intentare hacer lo mayor posible por actualizar mi fic y eso dependerá de mi inspiración y de mi estado de ánimo.

Fairy Tail pertenece al maestro Hiro Mashima. Los demás contenidos de animes y mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

"_Textos, Hechizos y demás cosas escritas o dichas"_

**Hechizos, encantamientos y demás poderes**

**[Seres exageradamente poderosos] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

_Seres no tan poderosos_ (como hadas, duendes, etc.)

**Seres espirituales** (fantasmas, dioses y lo demás)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

:::::::::::::::::::: ¿?::::::::::::::::::::::: Se podría decir que son cambios de lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o ¿? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambios de dimensión

/ ¿? / Saltos de tiempo

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Nuevo mundo, Entrenemos y Soluciones ¿Simples? (Parte 1)<strong>

- ¿Qué mie*** paso? – exclamaron los dragones al mismo tiempo y con una voz sorprendida al máximo.

En medio del lago había un chico de cabello negro con puntas rosadas y rojas. Era alto cerca de 1.70 m, su rostro se parecía al de Natsu al igual que su complexión física, tenía unos ojos de un color verde rojizo. Los dragones sentían la presencia y el nivel mágico de Natsu y Ryu dentro de ese chico.

- Que me ven – dijo el chico en tono molesto con la voz de Natsu.

- Bueno – dijo Igneel sin salir de la impresión – El hechizo salió mal y… - dijo con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza mientras señalaba el agua que ahora era cristalina.

El chico miro su reflejo y se quedó hecho piedra por su imagen, luego miro a los dragones y vio como movían su cabeza como confirmando todo lo que pensaba el chico.

- Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo el chico pero esta vez con la voz de Ryu.

- Bueno lo tomaste bien – expreso con alivio Acnologia.

- Yo si – exclamo con voz de Ryu – PERO YO NO – grito esta vez con voz de Natsu.

- Jeje bueno será mejor ir a verla – dijo Igneel mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la cien – Nos ayudara y estará feliz de conocerlos… digo conocerlo – exclamo con un tono divertido y sarcástico.

- Jaja bonita broma Igneel – exclamo sin gracia el chico pero con una voz neutral que no pertenecía ni a Ryu ni a Natsu.

- Vamos rápido – dijo Acnologia mientras abría una brecha dimensional de tras del chico y lo pateo lanzándolo dentro.

- Jeje – rio en voz baja Igneel ante la actitud de su hermano – Creo que te pasaste – expreso con gracia mientras entraba al portal.

- No es justo lo que merecen – rio Acnologia y entro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Vacío Dimensional 0o0o0o0o0o0

En un lugar vacío y oscuro se abrió un portal del cual salió una persona disparada y posteriormente dos personas más ingresaron.

- Parece que los pateaste lejos – dijo Igneel poniendo ojos de dragón (Con pupilas rasgadas) – Y… y justo contra ella – exclamo en un tono de terror Igneel.

- ¡PARALO! – grito alarmado Acnologia mientras salía volando en un destello.

- **[Jajaja]** – rio una voz Omnipotente – **[Ustedes nunca cambian]** – volvió a decir la voz con un tono de burla.

- Tienes razón Rojo – dijo Igneel mientras salía volando tranquilamente con la misma dirección que Acnologia.

- **[Nos vemos]** – dijo la voz y se calló.

'''''''''' Mas allá Con la fusión de Ryu y Natsu '''''''''

- MIE*** - grito el chico con voz de Natsu

- **[¿Qué pasa?]** – se oyó una voz femenina más allá.

El chico miro hacia donde se dirigía y vio a una chica de cabello Negro con unos buenos atributos y vestía un vestido Purpura que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color.

- CUIDADO – grito el chico pero con voz de Ryu.

- **[Que…]** - dijo la chica cuando regreso a ver hacia donde le gritaron eso, pero no término porque algo se estrelló contra ella haciendo que se levante una nube de polvo (Y es extraño porque se supone que es un vacío).

Cuando los dragones llegaron y vieron lo que pasaba se empezaron a reír como locos al ver la escena. La 'fusión' se encontraba desmayado y en una prometedora posición con la chica la cual tenía un sonrojo que haría que el cabello de Erza se destiñera.

- Jajaja – reía fuertemente Acnologia – No…no creí que pasara esto Jajaja – seguía riendo.

- Jajaja – reía Igneel que estaba en el piso (Sigo es raro por estar en el vacío) – Parece…parece que tienen la misma personalidad que nosotros Jajaja – seguía riendo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el estómago.

- **[Así que fue su culpa]** – se oyó una voz fría y que denotaba furia.

Los dragones regresaron a ver de dónde provenía la voz y cuando vieron a la chica de pie y cerca de ellos se pusieron azules, se abrazaron y se pusieron a temblar.

- **[¡Venganza!]** – dijo la chica con voz de ultratumba mientras se lanzaba contra los dragones los cuales solo atinaron a hacerse bolita.

/ Minutos después /

Se encontraban dos dragones tirados uno encima de otro. Se les había salido el alma y estas jugaban póker con otras almas (Algo me pasa estoy poniendo cosas raras).

- **[Así que]** – dijo la chica ya más calmada y ayudando a levantar a la fusión – **[¿Qué paso?]** – pregunto haciendo aparecer una mesa con sillas y una jarra con café.

- Bueno… - dijo con voz de Ryu la fusión para posteriormente relatar lo ocurrido y tomar un poco de café - … y eso paso y dijeron que vendríamos a ver a alguien para que nos ayudara – expreso con la misma voz inicial.

- **[Bueno primero me presentare]** – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie –** [Me llamo Ophis] **– dijo con una dulce voz – **[Soy la Dragona Dimensional que vela por todas las dimensiones]** – concluyo haciendo una reverencia – **[Ahora tu… digo ustedes]** – dijo señalando a la fusión.

- Soy Natsu Dragneel – dijo la fusión con voz de Natsu – Soy Ryu Dracnolia – con voz de Ryu – Somos Hermanos e hijos de esos dos de ahí – dijo una voz neutral señalando al par de cuerpos que ya tenían alma.

- **[Jeje los conozco pero no solo son hermanos son algo mas pero eso les corresponde descubrirlo]** – dijo Ophis mientras se acercaba a la fusión y lo empezaba a analizar con la mirada y tocándolo por varias partes.

- Ophis esta vez exageraste – dijo Igneel el cual se hallaba ya recuperado – Pero perdón ayúdanos – dijo haciendo una reverencia de rodillas y poniendo cara de cachorrito lastimado.

- Por favor – secundo Acnologia el cual hizo lo mismo que su hermano.

-** [No tienen que pedirlo]** – dijo Ophis mientras miraba a los dragones fríamente –** [Lo hare por ellos no por ustedes]** – dijo volviendo a analizar a la fusión.

Paso un rato analizándolo y tocando varias partes del cuerpo de la fusión, mientras lo hacía estaba sonrojada por lo que hacía.

- **[Parece que el 'Soul Simphony' funciono perfecto]** – dijo cuándo se daba vuelta hacia los dragones – **[Pero al equivocarse se fusionaron por poseer la misma sangre y un grado de parentesco]** – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta a la fusión.

- Si pero ¿Cuándo volverán a la normalidad? – dijo Igneel con tono curioso mientras Acnologia solo asentía.

- **[Bueno eso con el tiempo o…] **- dijo Ophis pensando.

- ¿O? –dijo la fusión con voz neutral

- **[…O que aprendan a manejar el Chakra] **– dijo haciendo aparecer una laptop sobre la mesa y abriendo Facebook (LOL).

- Ok – expreso Acnologia sin emoción - Entonces entrenaran con el – dijo Acnologia con cierta malicia.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? –dijo Igneel mientras señalaba hacia la fusión ignorando completamente a Acnologia.

- **[Él se llamara…]** - dijo Ophis con pose pensativa –** [Te llamaras…] **-dijo pero esta vez viendo hacia la fusión -** […No se Jeje]** – dijo con una voz graciosa mientras todos les resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza.

- Me llamare… - dijo esta vez la fusión con voz de Natsu – Nos llamaremos… - dijo la fusión pero esta vez con voz de Ryu – Nos llamaremos 'Drago' – dijo en voz neutral.

- **[Me gusta]** – dijo Ophis con alegría mientras se acercaba hacia Drago –** [Hare algo con tu voz para que no esté cambiando así por así]** – dijo mientras rápidamente le daba un beso a la fusión – **[Ahora…] **- dijo sonrojada fuertemente – **[Activare tu Chakra] **– dijo y procedió a quitarle la ropa a Drago y dejarlo en bóxer.

Los dragones al ver el beso de Ophis y la fusión se quedaron hecho piedra. Drago se desmayó cuando finalizo el beso y Ophis lo puso de forma horizontal y empezó a trazar líneas por el cuerpo de Drago.

-**[¿Qué pasa?]** – Dijo Ophis mientras seguía trazando las líneas haciendo algo como un sistema circulatorio – **[Ayuden o les doy otra paliza] **– dijo regresando a ver a los dragones los cuales asintieron y se acercaron al cuerpo que estaba inmóvil.

/ 1 hora después /

Drago estaba despertando y vio a los dragones jugar póker. Sorpresivamente Ophis les iba ganando.

-** [Veo que despertaste por fin]** – dijo Ophis al ver a la fusión despierta.

- Eh... si – dijo algo pensativo pero su voz era armónica, calmada y seductora.

- "Wow" – pensó Igneel por la voz – Bueno ¿Cómo te sientes con tu nuevo poder? – pregunto mientras se retiraba de la jugada porque iba a perder nuevamente.

- Bien pero que es exactamente esto – dijo con duda Drago.

- Bueno es… - dijo Acnologia pensando en decir algo que entienda hasta el más tonto (cof* cof* Natsu cof* cof*)- Es un tipo de energía física y espiritual que permite realizar varias técnicas… Ninja – dijo con satisfacción al ver que la fusión asentía.

- **[Bien te enseñare como utilizar este tipo de energía]** –dijo Ophis mientras se acercaba sonrojada hacia la fusión – **[Cierra los ojos] **–ordeno y la fusión obedeció.

Ophis se acercó hacia la fusión y lo beso pero esta vez mas apasionadamente. En la mente de Drago había Imágenes que tanto Natsu como Ryu comprendieron. El beso termino y los dragones tenían una expresión de no creérselo.

- Gracias por la información y… ¿Por qué me besaste? –dijo Drago con tono avergonzado y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- **[Eso… eso n-no es un beso]** – dijo defendiéndose Ophis sumamente sonrojada – **[Es una forma rápida de transmitir la información]** – termino mientras se alejaba de Drago aun con su sonrojo.

- Ok – dijo simplemente Drago haciendo que los dragones macho les resbale una gotita y haciendo que Ophis se ponga a competir contra el cabello de Erza.

- Bueno vamos a entrenar en un Nuevo mundo – dijo Acnologia – Así que vamos – posteriormente a lo dicho abrió un portal.

- ¡Esperen! – exclamo Drago – Tenemos que ir un rato a nuestro hogar – dijo mientras abría un portal.

- **[¡Espera!] **– Dijo Ophis – **[Ese portal no te lleva a casa]** – exclamó con tranquilidad – **[Ese portal te llevara a el Infierno]** –exclamo aun tranquila – **[¿Sabes cómo abrir portales a dónde quieres?]** – dijo curiosa esta vez.

- Eh… No – exclamo con simpleza Drago logrando sacar gotitas a todos.

-** [Bueno entonces esto servirá]** – dijo con un sonrojo Ophis – **[¿Te enseño cómo?] **– dijo en tono avergonzado.

- Si porque… - No pudo terminar el chico porque fue callado con un beso y nuevamente imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

Los dragones ya no se inmutaban o se mostraban sorprendidos mejor se dieron la vuelta y les dieron intimidad. (LOL).

- Emm… gracias supongo – dijo el chico bien sonrojado – Creo que ya vuelvo – dijo mientras abría un portal y entraba.

/ 5 minutos después /

- Ya regrese – exclamo el chico mientras ingresaba al vacío por un portal pero traía un Maletín – Nos pidió hacer eso y lo ayudaremos – dijo y luego pregunto - ¿A dónde iremos? – mientras miraba a Ophis como exigiendo una respuesta.

- **[Eh… si irán al Mundo de un Chico que… bueno cuando lleguen lo verán]** – expreso Ophis con voz de misterio.

- Si y su maestro parece pasar problemas este instante – dijo Igneel mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Así que a ayudar – expreso con malicia Acnologia mientras abría un portal bajo el chico y este caía cómicamente en él. Acnologia estaba sangrando un poco por la nariz.

- **[Jaja]** – reía en voz baja Ophis – **[Suerte chicos]** – dijo, le dio un frasquito a Acnologia y posteriormente procedió a botar a los dragones de una patada al portal.

A los dragones solo les dolió y nada más. Mientras Ophis hacia aparecer un sillón y una tele para ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de los chicos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Dimensión Desconocida (Por el momento) 0o0o0o0o0o0

- WAAAAA – cayó Drago en un estanque profundo.

- WAAAAA –cayeron los dragones estrellándose en el piso de metal.

- Cof* cof* - tosía el chico saliendo del estanque pero con la única diferencia que en su mano había un viejo que estaba atravesado por unas barras de Metal negro.

- Esa bruja se pasó – dijo Igneel con rabia mientras se sobaba la espalda.

- Si ya vera – dijo Acnologia. Un milisegundo después los dos dragones sintieron un escalofrió tan fuerte que los obligo a arrodillarse.

- Oigan ¿Quién es este? – dijo/pregunto el chico.

- Es tu maestro – dijo Acnologia mientras se levantaba temblando.

- ¡Pero está muerto! – exclamo mientras le golpeaba los cachetes al viejo para ver si despertaba.

- Si por eso pedimos esto – dijo Acnologia mientras le mostraba un frasco con una serpiente morada – La serpiente de Ophis – dijo mientras le abría el pecho al muerto y colocaba la serpiente y la herida se cerraba.

Empezó a relatar como consiguieron la serpiente. Mientras Drago cogía el maletín que se encontraba flotando en el agua y lo abría, liberando así a miles de mini satélites.

'Flashback'

Drago se había ido a la casa entonces los dragones comenzaron a hablar.

- **[Oigan sabían que su maestro murió]** – dijo Ophis mientras hacía aparecer un frasquito con una serpiente – **[Tengan les servirá] **– extendió el frasquito.

- ¡Murió! – exclamo sorprendido Igneel y con un tono triste.

- Bueno gracias – dijo Acnologia mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el frasquito. Acnologia tenía un semblante triste.

- **[Saben que]** – dijo Ophis recogiendo el brazo con el frasquito antes de dárselo a Acnologia – **[Creo que deberían ganarse esto] **– dijo con una voz macabra mientras un aura oscura la envolvía.

- Jeje bueno – dijo Acnologia con la misma malicia y se lanzaba contra Ophis.

- Claro – dijo sin gana Igneel.

Los dragones atacaron a Ophis esta solo esquivaba, cuando vio que se estaba abriendo un portal simplemente cogió la cabeza de Acnologia y estrello su cara contra la cabeza de Igneel.

'Fin del Flashback'

- Jeje y bueno eso paso – dijo mientras veía como el cuerpo se levantaba y los miraba confundido

- Que bueno que despertaste – Exclamó Acnologia.

- Jiraiya – dijo con un tono alegre pero melancólico Igneel.

* * *

><p>Ahora a responder los review:<p>

**Erendir: **Natsu es Natsu así que con eso ya se dice todo. Carlos es como un rarito pero buena persona y leal. Con respecto al deseo de Natsu creo que ya sabemos que va a pasar. Me haces sentir orgulloso de que hayas tomado mi idea sobre el poder de David y bueno me gusta las tres transformaciones.

**Melodiosa: **Si Natsu y la tecnología no se mesclan pero ya aprenderá a manejarla aunque sea un poco.

**Tsukiyo-san: **Jeje bueno ya viste que les paso ahora espera ya va a pasar algo que creo no te va a gustar. Yo también me quedo corto en imaginación Jeje y te apoyo yo también tengo hambre.

**yokochi150: **Jeje Natsu es Natsu con eso ya se entiende.

Bueno si están leyendo esto gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero sus reviews con ansias a ver qué tal les pareció.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola eh vuelto rápidamente y espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Este capitulo es algo acelerado y nada el proximo algo interesante.

Fairy Tail pertenece al maestro Hiro Mashima. Los demás contenidos de animes y mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

"_Textos, Hechizos y demás cosas escritas o dichas"_

**Hechizos, encantamientos y demás poderes**

**[Seres exageradamente poderosos] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

_Seres no tan poderosos_ (como hadas, duendes, etc.)

**Seres espirituales** (fantasmas, dioses y lo demás)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

:::::::::::::::::::: ¿?::::::::::::::::::::::: Se podría decir que son cambios de lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o ¿? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambios de dimensión

/ ¿? / Saltos de tiempo

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Nuevo mundo, Entrenemos y Soluciones ¿Simples? (Parte 2)<strong>

- Que bueno que despertaste – Exclamó Acnologia.

- Jiraiya – dijo con un tono alegre pero melancólico Igneel.

- Jeje ni muerto me dejan estar – reclamo Jiraya – Pero ya me dijeron que vendrían y hasta me amenzaron asi que no puedo negarme – siguió reclamando – Pero no que eran dos – dijo mientras señalaba a Drago el cual tenia la cara como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Los dragones le contaron todo mientras se dirigían sin rumbo por el bosque hacia las montañas.

- Jaja asi que eso paso – reia enérgicamente Jiraiya – Bueno les Enseñare todo como enseñe a mi ultimo alumno – sonrio maliciosamente – pero les enseñare de una forma que jamás olvidaran - dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa lasciva cosa que provoco un escalofrio en la fusión y una explosión de risas por parte de los dragones.

/ 5 dias después /

Pasaron cinco días y la fusión había sido entrenada de la misma manera que su ultimo estudiante y le explica que con el entrenamiento de subir árboles, su nivel de chakra debía ser mantenido y enfocado; con el entrenamiento de caminar sobre el agua tenía qué sacar una cantidad continua, con este entrenamiento debe sacar una cantidad constante de chakra y mantenerlo girando. Todo eso lo enseño en dos días sin descanso, el tercer dia y los siguientes le enseño el 'Rasengan', 'Taijutsu', 'Jutsu de Invocacion' y 'Como romper Genjutsus' (Me da pereza explicar cada uno de lo que escribi así que investiguen Jeje).

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por todos es que a la fusión poseía un ojo de color rojo y otro ojo de color purpura grisácea. En el ojo de color rojo tenía dos 'Tomeo' o Aspa.

- Bueno son unos prodigios – exclamo impresionado Jiraiya – Es hora de enseñaros el 'Modo Sabio', es el resultado de la unión armónica entre la energía natural, la energía física y la energía espiritual. Gracias a esto, el usuario es capaz de aumentar sus niveles de chakra, es capaz de fortalecer sus capacidades físicas y tiene la habilidad de utilizar jutsus con un incremento de poder obteniendo resultados superiores a los habituales en los campos del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu – explico Jiraiya a lo que 'Sho' asintió

- Senjutsu – hablo Acnologia - Se refiere a un campo especializado de Jutsu que permite al usuario sentir, reunir y usar la energía de la naturaleza que se encuentra en el entorno de la persona. Los profesionales del Senjutsu pueden hacer que dicha energía que entra dentro de ellos se una con su propio Chakra Creando un nuevo y poderoso Chakra llamado "Chakra Senjutsu" Este Chakra no puede ser usado por nadie que no ha sido entrenado dentro de este tipo de Jutsu.- explico Acnologia que fue entendido por Drago.

- Para ello serán entrenados por 1 de los 2 grandes sabios 'Fukasaku y Shima' por medio de un contrato de sangre – explico Jiraiya – Pero parece que serán capaces de otras cosas – exclamo mientras hacía señas a los dragones para que se dieran cuenta de los ojos de la fusión.

Los dragones al ver los ojos de Drago se quedaron sorprendidos pero no lo demostraban en su cara simplemente solo lo observaban y Drago se sentía incómodo bajo la mirada del par de dragones. Jiraiya lo observo un rato, posteriormente invoca a Fukasaku.

- Ji-Jiraya – exclamo sorprendido la rana al aparecer frente a el – Pero si moriste ¿Cómo? – pregunto sin salir de su impresión y observando a todos los presentes.

- Bueno avisaste a la aldea mi muerte asi que si estoy muerto pero… - señalo a los dragones - Estos me revivieron – dijo Jiraiya divertido por la reacción del sabio – Pero me revivieron para entrenar a dos jóvenes – el sabio miro a la fusión y observo atentamente los ojos – Pero paso algo y ahora son una sola persona – el sabio entendio – Quiero que los entrenes en el 'Senjutsu' – dijo jiraya haciendo una reverencia.

- Pero ya voy a entrenar a tu querido alumno en eso y esta camino a la Montaña – explico calmadamente el sabio – Si quieren entrenar solo tenemos 2 dias antes de que el llegue – Drago asintió – Entonces hay que irnos rápido porque estamos lejos – Drago saco sus alas de dragon pero la una era roja y la otra negra.

- Con esto llegaremos rápidamente – dijo Drago quien cargo al sabio pervertido y empezó a volar seguido de otros dos con alas de dragon.

:::::::::::::::::::: Monte Myoboku:::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de 5 minutos de vuelo estuvieron en el monte. Donde se llevaría a cabo el entrenamiento.

- Empecemos de la manera mas fácil entrando al modo sabio con el aceite – dijo mientras le daba un extraño aceite a Drago.

Entraron al 'Modo Sennin' una vez que se acostumbró Drago el sabio continuo.

- Perfecto, siente esta energía, como recorre tu cuerpo y de donde proviene, siéntela – dijo y Drago asintió – Siente lo que te rodea, sinte todo el ambiente, el mundo, las vidas – dijo mientras hacia una posicion de meditación – Ponte en esta posición, cierra los ojos y no te muevas – ordeno y 'Sho' hizo caso – Ahora recoge de todo lo que te rodea la misma energía que sientes, pero solo con tu espíritu y con tu mente – finalizo la explicación.

Cuando empezaba a recoger la energía se movía y se perdía el equilibrio.

- Creo que vas a entrenar como Jiraiya – dijo el sabio rana – ahora coge una de esas tablas y harás lo que te diga –explico mientras señalaba un par de tablas.

Cuando la fusión cogió la tabla siguió al sabio mientras los otros tres varones desaparecían a quien sabe dónde. La fusión llego a un pico a una altitud muy alta y la rana les mostro que tenían que meditar y no moverse para recoger energía natural.

Fu algo difícil porque la fusión tenía a Natsu en el interior y ya sabemos que Natsu es Natsu.

/ 1 dia después /

Drago había dominado el Senjutsu y podía cargarse de Energia Natural completamente en 2 minutos. La fusión había alcanzado el Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo y se había hecho de forma poco visible el Rinnegan en el derecho.

- Genial terminamos antes de lo planeado – dijo orgulloso – Realmente son alguien que en un futuro podría alcanzar al 'Sabio de los seis caminos' – expreso con un aire de engrandecimiento Fukasaku.

- Siento la presencia de Naruto – irrumpió Acnologia – Sera mejor irse – dijo mientras abria un portal – Hasta pronto Rana –expreso en tono superior y se entro al portal.

- Si adiós amigo Jiraiya – dijo tristemente Igneel empezando a entrar en el portal – Te veo del otro lado amigo – dijo en un susurro.

- Hasta pronto Maestros – Drago hizo una reverencia – Quisiera conocer a tu alumno Jiraiya – dicho esto se fue.

- Bueno me voy – dijo Jiraya empezando a desvanecerse como si se tratase de un simple Edo Tensei – Cuida de Naruto, porque sé que él le traerá paz a este mundo –dijo mientras se desvaneció completamente.

Fukasaku se puso triste por recordar que Jiraiya había muerto pero se recompuso en un instante y puso ojos de determinación al ver a la persona que aparecía en la Montaña.

- Viejooo – se oia una voz por todo el lugar – Llege – dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- "Creo que tu alumno será el que nos traerá paz Jiraiya" – pensó Fukasaku al ver al chico rubio – Estas listo Naruto – dijo con un aire de determinación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Vacio Dimensional: Casa de Ophis 0o0o0o0o0o0

- **[¿Cómo les fue?] **– pregunto Ophis que estaba creando mas serpientes

- Bien – respondió ligeramente triste Igneel – ¿Cuánto falta para que vuelvan a la normalidad? – pregunto mientras señalaba a Drago.

- **[No lo sé]** – dijo simplemente la dragona – **[Pero puede que haya una solución rápida] **– dijo volteándose y viendo a Drago acercándose a el – **[En la dimensión que acaban de estar, el chico Jinchuriki acaba de perfeccionar la técnica de su padre y se dirige a enfrentar a Pain]** – explico haciendo que los dragones y la fusión se encontraran interesados y que Ophis apareciera una pantalla pero el video era acelerado – **[Un impacto directo de la técnica del chico haría que se separen por la fuerza]** – explico mientras abria un portal a los pies de Drago – **[O eso te matara, asi que Buena Suerte]** – sonrió, agarro a la fusión le dio un beso porque quiso y luego lo soltó, haciendo que Drago grite cómicamente.

- Ophis no deberías hacerle eso – sugirió con una gotita Acnologia por la acción de la Dragona – Se gusssstan – dijo como imitando a Happy comentando el beso.

- **[Si]** – exclamo la mencionada algo sonrojada y hablando normal.

- Vamos se pueden meter en problemas – dijo Igneel mientras saltaba al portal seguido de Acnologia el cual tenia un ligero ataque de risa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Dimension Shinobi: Naruto Shippuden 0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto se hallaba ejecutando el 'Kage bushin' convocando tres clones, posteriormente empezó a hacer el 'Rasengan Shuriken' y después de discutir con Pain lo lanzo. Un gran portal apareció arriba de donde se encontraban los Pain y el 'Rasengan Shuriken' expandiéndose. De ahí cayo un cuerpo al centro de la técnica y se produjo una gran explosión de la cual salieron dos cuerpos disparados hacia los costados.

Pov Naruto

- Genial llegamos tarde – se escucho una voz – Anda ayúdalo rápido – se volvió a escuchar pero una voz diferente.

Dos sombras salieron cubiertos de llamas y se dirigieron hacia donde habían salido disparados los cuerpos.

- "No importa, primero Pain" – pensé y mire otra veza a los pain de los cuales solo quedaban 3

Fin Pov Naruto

- Oye Natsu estas bien – pregunto Igneel a un Inconciente Natsu - Jaja claro que no estas bien – dijo riendo con sarcasmo y cargándolo como si fuera un costal.

- Mocoso levantae – ordeno Acnologia al cuerpo inconciente de Ryu – Solo por esta vez te ayudare – dijo con fastidio mientras lo cargaba al igual que un bebe.

Los dragones abrieron un portal frente a todos lo presentes de la batalla.

- Saludos Nagato – dijo Igneel viendo a un Pain – Luego nos veremos – expreso con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba el portal seguido de Acnologia.

- Jaja así que estabas aquí ¡Tío! – rio uno de los Pain – Bueno el futuro será algo desastrozo Naruto – dijo viendo al mencionado y sintiendo lastima de el – Así que espero que estes listo – dijo para volverse a lanzar al ataque dejando a Naruto confundido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Vacio Dimensional: Casa de Ophis 0o0o0o0o0o0

/ 1 hora despues /

Despues de llegar dejaron descanzar a los hermanos y se pusieron a conversar los dragones para ver cual será su siguiente entrenamiento algo que causo bastante gracia a los dragones incluida Ophis que quería a los Chicos.

Los hermanos se estaban despertando por las risas, les dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo como si tuvieran resaca de dos días de fiesta.

- **[Por fin despiertan]** – exclamo Ophis con actitud infantil **– [Ya me tenían cansada estos tipos]** – dijo mientras señalaba a Igneel y Acnologia los cuales hacían un pucherito que daba miedo a los presentes.

- Creo que debemos de dejar de hacerles caso en todo – dijo Ryu el cual era el más recuperado. Ryu tenía ligeros cambios, su cabello era peinado igual que Natsu y poseían algunas puntas rosas, lo principal es que Ryu poseía el Sharingan en sus dos ojos.

- Si – dijo Natsu un poco repuesto mientras se tallaba los ojos – Pero nos hicimos mas fuertes – exclamo – Ahora ¿Qué dia es? – pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado. Natsu tenía un peinado más rebelde y en sus ojos estaba el Rinnegan. (Como los que obtuvo Sasuke).

- **[El chico es raro]** – dijo El Gran Rojo mientras nadaba – **[En su mundo es Lunes 6:50 A: M]** – dijo mientras abria un portal para los chicos.

- Mierda las clases – dijieron al unisono – Nos vamos – dijieron despidiéndose.

-** [¡Esperen**!] – Dijo Ophis – **[Les dare un regalo por aprender a usar el Chakra tan rápido]** – dijo y procedia a darles un beso en la boca a cada uno. Los hermanos se sonrojaron ante el acto y luego comprendieron la información que les dio **– [También les daré información de sus ojos]** – dijo mientras les ponía una mano sobre los ojos de cada uno.

Sus frentes brillaron un momento y luego se apagaron. Los hermanos se vieron un momento y luego vieron a Ophis.

- Gracias Ophis nos servirá – dijo Natsu el cual entraba al portal esbozando una sonrisa clásica de el logrndo sonrojar a la dragona.

- Gracias Mi Reina – dijo con una voz seductora Ryu mientras besaba la mano de la dragona logrando que ella empezara a emitir vapor, posteriormente entro al portal.

- Creo que no fue buena idea hacer el hechizo – dijo Igneel.

- Si no fue buena idea – dijo Acnologia – Ahora se ven mas… - dijo Acnologia pensando.

- **[Idiotas] **– concluyo la idea Ophis la cual estaba emitiendo a un mas vapor y se encontraba con la cabeza agachada.

- Te gusssstan – dijieron los tres dragones machos pero se pusieron tensos al sentir la presión asesina que emanaba la dragona.

- **[¡CALLENSEE!]** – exclamo furiosa mientras mandaba de un pataso a Igneel y Acnologia por el portal, seguido de un pataso dirigido al gran rojo el cual lanzo al dragon lejos de la casa de Ophis – [Jeje si me gustan] – exclamo ya calmada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa Picaresca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Dimension Normal: Casa de Ryu 0o0o0o0o0o0

Diez minutos y los hermanos estaban listos para salir. Salieron por la puerta, no sin antes ver a sus queridos padres tirados en el piso mientras se sobaban las espaldas por la patada que recibieron por parte de Ophis. Natsu llevaba un parche en su ojo

En el camino al Instituto se encontraron con Yuna, ella les conto sobre su fin de semana y cuando pregunto por el fin de semana de los hermanos los dos se pusieron palidos y se les salio el alma de solo recordarlo. También pregunto por el parche en el ojo de Natsu y este solo respondió que se había lastimado.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, pero cuando estaban en el receso muchas chicas le decían a Natsu que se veía genial e intentaron acercarse a Ryu más de lo normal lo que hizo que Yuna tenga un ataque de celos y aleje de una patada a todas las chicas que iban tras los hermanos y a la hora de salir.

- Yuna – llamo Natsu – ¿Quieres ir a nuestra casa? – pregunto mientras hacia poner a Ryu rojo y también a Yuna.

- Claro – respondio ella con un ligero sonrojo.

Llegaron a casa y se pusieron a preparar la comida, comieron y luego hicieron en un tiempo expres sus tareas.

- ¡MOCOSOS! – Se escuchó por toda la casa – ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! – Volvió a gritar la misma voz – ¡BAJEN AHORA MISMO! – dijo y se callo.

- Vamor Ryu – dijo Natsu mientras lo sujetaba listo para salir corriendo – Yuna – llamo - ¿Tu sabes nuestro secreto? – pregunto

- No , ¿De que hablas? – pregunto yuna con una cara de no saber nada.

- Pues ahora lo sabras, espero que nos guardes el secreto – dijo con voz confiable Ryu, la chica asintió y entonces Natsu jalo alos dos hasta llegar a la parte del almacen.

Cuando estaban bajando, Yuna estaba aferrada a Ryu pero nadie decía nada y por alguna extraña razón Los hermanos no se habían mareado.

…..Flash Back…..

Mientras era un solo ser y entrenaban el caminar sobre el agua. En la mente de Drago había un plan en marcha. En la mente de la fusión sucedió una idea.

- Oye Natsu ¿Crees que si utilizamos esta técnica de chakra podamos tolerar los transportes? – pregunto Ryu.

- No lo se habara que intentarlo – dijo Natsu pero este se hallaba algo pensativo.

…Fin del Flashback…..

Los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron. El ascensor llego hasta abajo y se abrió dejando der algo así como un bosque enorme. Yuna se quedo asombrada.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Yuna sin salir del asombro.

- Es un lugar para entrenar – dijo Natsu con ligero tono de asombro – Pero asi no era – dijo en tono de aceptación.

Siguieron un sendero y llegaron a una mansión. En la puerta de la mansión estaban Igneel y Acnologia sentados en las gradas y también se encontraba Ophis de pie frente a la puerta.

- Hola – saludaron los hermanos

- Buenas Tardes – saludo cortezmente Yuna

- Hola – saludaron frescamente los dragones machos

-** [¿Quién es esta?] **– pregunto fríamente Ophis mientras mandaba una mirada asesina hacia Yuna la cual se intimido ferozmente.

- ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – pregunto seriamente Natsu ignorando la pregunta de Ophis.

- Estallo una gerra en el mundo de su maestro y tienen que ayudar – dijo Acnologia – Uno de sus estudiantes esta en peligro y por ende tiene que ir a yudarlo – ordeno

- Ahora Natsu ve por ahí y tu Ryu por ahí – ordeno serio Igneel mientras abria dos prtales diferente por los cuales entraron entraron respectivamente los hermanos.

- Yuna ve con ellos – dijo Ryu antes de entrar – Proteganla –seguido entro en el portal y se cerro.

- Vamos Yuna esto será Interesante – dijo Acnologia con voz tierna la nombrada sintió y lo siguió adentro de la mansión.

- Oye ¿Qué le diste a los chicos la ultima vez que estuvimos en tu casa? –pregunto Igneel.

- **[Jeje ya lo veras]** – dijo Ophis mientras entraba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Dimension Naruto: Lugar desconocido 0o0o0o0o0o0

'''''''''''''''Con Natsu'''''''''''''''''

Natsu apareció en un espacio en blanco, el piso parecía agua y había dos personas una que emanaba una aura de superioridad vestia totalmente de blanco, se encontraba levitando en una pose de loto, también habia un rubio con los ojos azules que parecía haber peleado.

- **Hola pequeño dragon** – saludo el tipo de blanco – **Ven acércate** – Natsu se acerco

- Hola – dijo cuando estuvo cerca - ¿Quién eres? y ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto inocentemente Natsu.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto frustrado el rubio – Viejo déjame ir tengo que derrotar a Nadara – miro con enjo al viejo de blanco

- **Naruto** – dijo el viejo – **Este es Natsu el té ayudara a derrotar a Madara y salvar tu mundo** –dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu – **Los dos recibirán mi poder estarán a mi mismo nivel** – dijo mientras extendia su baculo y entregaba un extremo a Naruto y otro extremo a Natsu.

- Ya se Ophis me dio la información – dijo Natsu – Tu eres el padre del ninjutsu o una palabra similar pero no recuerdo – dijo calmadamente ignorando las miradas de incredulidad – Tu eres como un Dios en este mundo – el sabio asintió – Tu eres el 'Sabio de los Seis Caminos' el creador de los bijuus – dijo para finalizar

- Tu eres el viejo que creo a Kurama – dijo sorprendido Naruto – Increible y me vas a dar tu poder con esto seguro que voy a ganar – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- **Vuelvan rápido tienen una pelea** – dijo el sabio algo fastidiado por la conversación y los mando a la pelea.

''''''''''''''Con Ryu''''''''''''''''

-** Dragón** – llamo el sabio a Ryu – **Acercate** –volvio a llamar y este se acerco

- Claro Sabio – dijo Ryu el cual reconoció instantáneamente al viejo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto un pelinegro que estab cerca del sabio

- Sasuke, el es Ryu – dijo el sabio señalando al nombrado – Te ayudara a derrotar a Madara – volvió a decir mientras como hizo con Natsu y Naruto le entrego su baculo – Sasuke el es parte de tu clan porque él tiene el Sharingan por alguna extraña razón – dijo

- Mph –bufio Sasuke – Bueno hay que ir a salvarlos viejo tengo que hacer varias cosas mas – dijo pero puso una cara de asombro total al ver a Ryu activar el Sharingan.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué me ves? – dijo Ryu por la extraña mirada proveniente de Sasuke.

- **Tienes la máxima técnica de su clan** – respondio el sabio – **Mirate** – dijo mientras señalaba el piso que parecía un espejo.

Ryu poseía en 'Sharingan'. Ryu supo cómo usarlo por la información recibida de Ophis.

- **Vayan a salvar el mundo, tráiganle paz y vuelvan to a lo que verdaderamente es** – dijo el sabio mientras todo se ponía oscuro – **Vuelvan al Ninshuu** – dijo y todo se puso oscuro

0o0o0o0o0o0o Vacio Dimensional: Kamui 0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto estaba con Obito y Sakura. De repente empezó a brillar y sego a los dos presentes. Cuando los dos presentes recuperaron la visión vieron a Naruto parado y a Natsu junto a él pero seguía con el parche.

- Obito mandanos de vuelta – ordeno y óbito se apresuro en hacerlo.

::::::::::::::::: Campo de Batalla: Cerca del árbol del Tsukomi Infinito :::::::::::::::::::

Gai estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por la Gudouma y Naruto apareció pateando la Guodama de vuelta a madara.

- Tu no puedes detenerme – dijo Madara en forma Sabio – Estas tu solo – dijo con un tono de superioridad.

- Yo no estoy solo y no te detendre solo igualmente – dijo Naruto en voz calmada pero que denotaba seriedad.

De repente un puño envuelto en llamas impacto contra la cara de Madara y lo estrello contra el piso formando un cráter.

- ¡Moete kita zo! – exclamo emocionado Natsu.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto madara mientras esquivaba una patada de fuego.

- Soy Natsu Dragneel – dijo cortezmente mientras se paraba a la derecha de Naruto

- Soy Ryu Dracnolia - dijo ryu aterrizando con sus alas de dragon al lado de Natsu

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Sasuke apareciendo de la nada y en su ojo Izquierdo había el Rinnegan. Se puso a la izquierda de Naruto.

- Naruto Uzumaki – se presento Naruto mientras activaba su forma de Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

- ¡Y TE DERROTAREMOS! – gritaron al unisono mientras se lanzaban al ataque.

* * *

><p>A contestar Review:<p>

**Guest: **Jaja está bien pero al separarse solo se murieron.

Bueno si están leyendo esto gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero sus reviews con ansias a ver qué tal les pareció.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola eh vuelto y espero volver lo más pronto posible, aunque se acabaron mis vacaciones así que no lo creo Jeje.

Fairy Tail pertenece al maestro Hiro Mashima. Los demás contenidos de animes y mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

"_Textos, Hechizos y demás cosas escritas o dichas"_

**Hechizos, encantamientos y demás poderes**

**[Seres exageradamente poderosos] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

_Seres no tan poderosos_ (como hadas, duendes, etc.)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

:::::::::::::::::::: ¿?::::::::::::::::::::::: Se podría decir que son cambios de lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o ¿? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambios de dimensión

/ ¿? / Saltos de tiempo

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Verdades e Ilusiones, Furia de un Corazón<strong>

- ¡Y TE DERROTAREMOS! – gritaron al unísono mientras se lanzaban al ataque.

- "Jeje Ya valí" – pensó Madara con una profunda tristeza.

Madara recibía varios golpes de fuego negro/translucido y de llamas rojas por parte de los dragones. Naruto preparaba un Rasengan Shuriken con el Chakra de un Bijuu. Sasuke miraba con el Rinnegan a Madara.

- Bueno no queda de otra – dijo con un nuevo brillo Madara acercándose a Kakashi y arrancándole el ojo con el Sharingan.

Madara sonrió macabramente y se puso el Sharingan y entro a la dimensión del Kamui, todos se tensaron al ver esto. Tanto los que conocían a Obito y los que no.

Natsu observo como Ryu miraba al horizonte con una mirada de preocupación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Demisión normal de Entrenamiento: Mansión 0o0o0o0o0o0

En un sillón Grande se hallaban sentados 4 personas y estas miraban un televisor en el cual salía Natsu y Ryu.

- Ese chico Sasuke – dijo una voz fuerte y potente – La habilidad de su ojo es impresionante – dijo en tono asombrado - ¿Sera que Natsu puede hacer lo mismo? – Cuestiono dando una mirada a un hombre de cabello rojo – Tu qué crees Igneel – dijo el hombre.

- No sé –dijo simplemente con voz monótona Igneel – Pero ¿Por qué Natsu sigue con ese parche en el ojo? – esta vez cuestiono a una peli negra con ojos purpuras – Ophis diles algo ellos parecen hacerte caso en todo – dijo lo último con una ligera burla.

- **[No es que me hagan caso]** – dijo Ophis en voz neutral – **[Solo no los quieren]** – dijo esta vez molestando a los hombres – **[¿Cuándo les dirán la verdad Igneel, Acnologia?]** – dijo esta vez con tono serio.

- Etto… - llamo una dulce voz – ¿Me explicarían que pasa, por favor? – dijo mientras miraba con curiosidad el televisor.

- Claro Yuna – dijo algo alegre Acnologia – Bueno veras… - empezó a relatar la verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Dimensión Naruto 0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado que Madara regreso con los dos Rinnegan y el cuerpo inerte de óbito que era controlado por el Zetsu negro. Distrajo un momento a Natsu y Ryu con el limbo pero era perseguido por Naruto y Sasuke.

Activo el Tsukuyomi infinito y Sasuke protegió a todos con su Susano hecho bolita excepto a Kakashi y a Sakura. Al ver que la luz del Tsukuyomi se fue salieron del Susano.

- ¿Podemos solucionar esto? – pregunto Ryu

- Si podemos pero creo que solo con mi ojo – dijo Sasuke mientras esquivaba una Goudama.

- ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! – Grito Madara el cual había lanzado una Goudama – Ustedes perdieron este mundo ahora está en paz – dijo con un gran tono de superioridad – Este es mi mundo ahora – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Nunca fue tu mundo Madara – dijo el Zetsu Negro – Fue de mi madre – dijo mientras se acercaba a Madara y hacia que su cuerpo empiece a absorber cantidades monstruosas de Chakra – La madre y dueña de todo el Chakra Kaguya – finalizo mientras el cuerpo de Madara tomaba la forma de Kaguya y ella veía a los cuatro hombres presentes.

- Así que el que les dio ese Chakra es Hagoromo – dijo Kaguya sin emoción y voz neutral Kaguya – Todo el Chakra me pertenece – dijo mientras se lanzaba y agarraba del cuello a Naruto y Sasuke empezando a absorber su Chakra.

- Bueno – dijo Natsu quitándose el parche del ojo, pero este estaba cerrado – Voy yo – dijo abriendo el ojo y lanzándose contra Kaguya.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que el ojo de Natsu era el Rinnegan pero la diferencia era que los Tomoe del Ojo eran de color rojo como la sangre.

- **Karyū no…** - dijo mientras estaba cerca de Kaguya la cual empezó a abrir lentamente un portal para evitar el ataque del peli rosa - **…Rasengan** – dijo haciendo una pequeña bola de fuego que giraba a gran presión en su mano Izquierda.

El ataque de Natsu impacto contra Kaguya y el mando a golpearse contra el Árbol del Tsukuyomi. Naruto y Sasuke eran impresionados por el ataque, pero más por el ojo que poseía.

- Parece que… - dijo el Zetsu negro de la manga de Kaguya – Tendremos que librarnos de ustedes primero – termino de decir y Kaguya apareció detrás de Natsu y lo iba a atravesar con una mano pero se tele transportó cerca de Ryu.

- Vaya así que lo mismo que yo - dijo Sasuke algo serio pero en el fondo sorprendido.

No vieron que Kaguya la tele transportó a todos a la dimensión de lava y tanto Natsu como Ryu cayeron a la lava. Naruto parecía volar y Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que utilice una Goudama y la haga plato para que él se pare ahí.

- Jajaja eso no se lo esperaban jaja – reía como un desquiciado el Zetsu Negro haciendo enfurecer a Naruto y poniendo de mal humor a Sasuke.

- ¡Maldita! – dijo/exclamo Naruto – Ahora veras – estaba a punto de lanzarse a Kaguya cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.

- No te precipites – dijo en tono serio y calculador – Solo nosotros podemos sellarla porque poseemos el Chakra del Sabio – dijo acercándose para susurrarle al oído – Si morimos el mundo se Jode – dijo lo último haciendo énfasis.

De repente una gran presión se sitio en el aire y entonces apareció Yuna con 20 alas de Ángel y 20 alas de Demonio. Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver esto y aún más cuando Yuna empezó a golpear brutalmente a Kaguya con poderes de luz y destrucción.

- Porque les hiciste eso –dijo Yuna con una sombría y fría voz – Ahora pagaras – dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia ella pero Kaguya la detuvo con un dedo.

- No molestes – dijo el Zetsu negro que se la cogió por la muñeca y la lanzo a gran velocidad hacia el magma.

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían a atraparla pero no lo iban a lograr. De repente Ryu salió volando con sus alas de dragón y atrapo a Yuna.

- Ryu – dijo Yuna en una voz súper dulce y melodiosa – Estas bien – dijo y cayó desmayada.

- No te preocupes – dijo Ryu y le dio un beso en la frente – No me iré de tu lado – le dio a Naruto – Ahora Natsu no va a salir en un tiempo y ustedes serán los únicos que la pueden sellar – dijo pero vio como la mirada de Naruto era como si hubiese visto un fantasma y la Sasuke una gran sorpresa – Que somos dragones la lava no nos va a hacer nada – viendo cómo se ponían serios continuo.

En un minuto hizo un plan el cual estaban de acuerdo los tres.

- Bien ahí vamos – dijo Naruto – **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – apareció varios clones y se dirigió hacia Kaguya.

- Eso no te servirá – dijo Zetsu negro – Madre puede absorber tu Chakra – dijo en tono de burla.

- Si pero no conoce a los Shinobi – dijo y al estar cerca de Kaguya – **Reverse Harem no Jutsu** – y apareció un harem de hombres.

Todos sin excepción incluso Los dragones, Yuna y los demás que veían la pelea les dio un tic en el ojo.

- Pero… - Zetsu no termino porque fue atacado rápidamente por el **Chidori** de Sasuke.

- Vaya no pensé que funcionara – dijo con resignación Sasuke al hacer retroceder a Kaguya.

- ¡Ahora Naruto! – dijo seriamente Ryu mientras le daba un golpe a Kaguya en la boca del estómago y la dejaba sin aire.

Naruto y Sasuke iban a sellar a Kaguya pero ella al ver que estaba cerca de ser sellada de nuevo, prefirió transportarles al mundo glacial.

Naruto, Ryu y Sasuke estaban atrapados en el hielo pero Kaguya no.

- Madre – llamo Zetsu – Ellos son un peligro – dijo con un tono serio.

- Entonces – dijo tomando la atención de todos – Solo hay que matarlos – dijo lanzándose hacia los tres.

- No… - Yuna se interpuso entre Ryu y Kaguya.

Kaguya atravesó el pecho de Yuna con una mano para posteriormente lanzarla contra el piso. Sasuke libero del congelamiento a todos con el Amaterasu. Ryu con una velocidad del demonio cogió a Yuna antes de que toque el piso.

- Yuna – dijo suavemente Ryu – No..No me dejes por favor – dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos y su voz se quebraba con cada palabra.

- B-aka – dijo débilmente Yuna – Nunca me iré de tu lado – dijo esto y lo beso.

Ryu se sorprendió un instante pero luego correspondió el beso y por unos segundos que duro fueron felices. Se separaron porque Yuna empezó a escupir sangre.

- No me iré de tu lado – dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas – Así que guárdame… - dijo débilmente y su voz se iba apagando su mano se dirigió al pecho de Ryu - …En tu corazón – Yuna apago su voz, su mano cayo, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayo hacia atrás.

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡YUUUUNNAAA! – grito triste y melancólico Ryu mientras pegaba el cuerpo inerte de Yuna hacia su cuerpo y la abrazaba protectoramente.

* * *

><p>Si este capítulo es relativamente pequeño para los que se subir pero como me falta tiempo y ya me entere que me reprobé 3 materias así que puede que el otro capítulo sea más largo y solo les doy un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.<p>

- Te amo – Gracias por la canción – dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y darle un largo beso que era correspondido por...

- Puede que todo nunca haya pasado – dijo Natsu – Solo abre los ojos y vive – ordeno esta vez

* * *

><p>A contestar Review:<p>

**yokochi150: **Me gusta mucho tu historia y déjame decirte que nada está bien y espero que la continúes. Me hace sentir bien que me digas que te inspire a hacer un fic.

**Tsukiyo-san: **Jeje al principio no entendí pero luego de leer (Cerca de 5 veces) bien lo entendí y solo te digo que no tan así, si van a viajar entre dimensiones pero van a hacer cosas raras Jeje. Habrá unos ligeros crossover ósea solo una batalla o un entrenamiento. Si esas es la Tsukiyo que me agrada la que es imaginativa Jeje.

**Melodiosa: **Jeje puede ser y puede que pase alago que cambie a todos

Bueno si están leyendo esto gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero sus reviews con ansias a ver qué tal les pareció.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeje parece que no les gusto que matara a alguien Jeje ya van a ver yo voy a seguir los pasos de troll Mashima.

Fairy Tail pertenece al maestro Hiro Mashima. Los demás contenidos de animes y mangas son de cada uno de su respectivo autor, también habrá algunas cosas sacadas de otros fic que pertenecen a autores varios.

Advertencia este fic puede contener Spoiler.

"pensamientos"

"_Textos, Hechizos y demás cosas escritas o dichas"_

**Hechizos, encantamientos y demás poderes**

**[Seres exageradamente poderosos] **

{Tecnología} (Si habrá tecnología y hablara jaja)

**Seres espirituales** (fantasmas, dioses y lo demás)

_Seres no tan poderosos_ (como hadas, duendes, etc.)

(….) (Cosas que pondrá el autor a su gusto jaja)

:::::::::::::::::::: ¿?::::::::::::::::::::::: Se podría decir que son cambios de lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o ¿? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Cambios de dimensión

/ ¿? / Saltos de tiempo y Congelar el tiempo

Bueno sin más que decir creo, empecemos:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Paliza, desesperación, rendición y memorias del olvido.<strong>

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡YUUUUNNAAA! – grito triste y melancólico Ryu mientras pegaba el cuerpo inerte de Yuna hacia su cuerpo y la abrazaba protectoramente.

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la vista. Lamentaban tanto la muerte de aquella chica por alguna extraña razón.

Entonces Ryu cerró los ojos dejo delicadamente el cuerpo frio de Yuna en el piso y se paró quedando frente a Kaguya.

- Ahora… - dijo con una sombría, fría y macabra voz, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa macabra – Solo Morirás – dijo abriendo los ojos revelando que ahora poseía el Mangekyo Sharingan.

De repente todo se oscureció a tal punto de no ver nada. Después de unos segundos Ryu se encontraba asestándole un par de golpes a Kaguya pero sin magia ni Chakra.

Mientras Ryu le estaba dando golpes que para Kaguya eran inofensivos pero si un poco molestos. Ophis apareció y recogió el cuerpo de Yuna y se la llevo.

- Natsu – llamo Ryu con un tono seco mientras se alejaba de Kaguya – Protégelos que voy enserio – Natsu apareció de la nada y llevo a un lugar seguro a Naruto y Sasuke – **Dragón Force** – dijo seco y sus ojos se pusieron de un violento negro y las líneas del Mangekyo Sharingan se hicieron rojas color sangre.

- **[jaja que me harás con ese poder pequeño]** – reía Kaguya con un tono se superioridad, pero guardo silencio súbitamente al sentir una increíble presión que estaba empezando a rasgar la dimensión de Hielo.

:::::::::::::::::::: Lejos de ahí: Lugar seguro para observar :::::::::::::::::::::::

- Hay que ayudarlo – reclamo Naruto mientras era jalado por Natsu.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? – dijo Sasuke en tono sereno pero curioso.

- Solo Miren – dijo y señalo un escudo de un Chakra negro cubría a los tres, porque ya sintió el aura asesina que emanaba Ryu y la gran presión de su poder – Ojala no se pase – dijo mientras los otros dos observaban con gran curiosidad hacia donde se iba a dar la pelea.

:::::::::::::::::::: Pelea de Ryu :::::::::::::::::::::::

- Morirás – dijo con una voz de ultratumba – Te hare sufrir lenta y dolorosamente – exclamo mientras preparaba un Fuego negro translucido en sus manos.

- **[No me harás ni un rasguño]** – exclamo Kaguya con voz de superioridad pero por dentro se moría del miedo por la enorme presión que emanaba el chico.

- **Kokuryuu no…** - empezó a reunir fuego en su mano derecha y la empezó a girar con una gran presión de aire – **Sennin Rasengan Shuriken** – exclamo y de repente el fuego se compacto a tal grado que parecía que Ryu sostenía una pequeña mota de luz con el poder de una supernova – Ahora esto no te matara pero si te hará sufrir – sonrió macabramente.

Ryu lanzo el ataque a Kaguya y esta se puso en posición para absorber el ataque. Ryu por su parte se alejó rápidamente mientras veía como Kaguya en vez de absorber el ataque lo detuvo. En un segundo llego hacia donde estaba Natsu.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto Ryu mientras reforzaba la barrera.

- ¿Para qu…- Naruto ni Sasuke pudo terminar hasta que se vio una explosión de tamaño nuclear donde se encontraba Kaguya.

La fuerza de la explosión fue tanta que incluso la barrera que tenían se destruyó y fueron protegidos por un Susano que se parecía a Acnologia. La luz de la explosión cegó a todos inclusive al estar dentro de un Susano negro.

Cuando recobraron la vista vieron que todo el hielo había sido derretido a tal punto que no había ni vapor. Solo había un inmenso cráter que parecía medir cerca de 5 km.

- ¿Por qué te contuviste? – pregunto serio Natsu haciendo que a los dos Shinobi se quedaran estupefactos, su boca se abrió a mas no poder, se pusieron tan pálidos que ni el blanco les alcanza para describirlo y empezaran a temblar ligeramente.

- Porque si no me hubiera contenido – explico mientras se relajaba un poco – Los hubiese terminado metiendo en medio de la explosión – dijo con inocencia mientras a los dos Shinobi se les escapaba el alma por tal afirmación.

De pronto todos se recompusieron al sentir el Chakra de Kaguya detrás de ellos. Ellos se voltearon rápidamente y observaron que Kaguya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sangrando y tenía varias quemaduras de cuarto grado.

- Vaya si no nos hubiéramos transportado hubiésemos muerto – exclamo Zetsu con un ligero tono de miedo – Pero no te funciono – exclamo otra vez pero con aire de superioridad.

- **[Tú eres bueno]** – exclamo como un elogio Kaguya – **[Pero no lo suficiente]** – dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Ryu y lo golpeaba lanzándolo a varios metros de donde estaba – **[Ahora ustedes]** – dijo mientras les daba una patada circular y los mandaba volando pero hacia un portal dimensional.

- Estarán bien – exclamo Ryu – Ahora sufrirás – Kaguya observo con horror que se encontraba a milímetros de su cara.

Ryu cogió a Kaguya del cuello, prendió su mano de fuego rojo carmesí y quemo ligeramente el cuello de Kaguya provocándole una quemadura de segundo grado. La lanzo abruptamente al piso y formo un mini cráter de 10 metros de diámetro.

- **[Tu maldito]** – exclamo Kaguya mientras se levantaba dolorosamente – **[Muere]** – dijo mientras lanzaba diez Bijuudamas hacia Ryu impactando en el – **[Je no eres la gran cosa]** – mientras abría un portal para ir a asesinar a los otros tres – **[Mejor será ir a por…]** - no termino de decir porque sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

Ryu había atravesado el pecho de Kaguya con su mano obligándola a escupir sangre. Ryu había puesto una parte de su poder en las Bijuudamas y las convirtió en suyas (Convirtiéndolas en algo parecido a una Goudama pero de color rojo). Cogió una Bijuudama con la otra mano y saco lentamente la mano que tenía en el pecho de Kaguya obligándola a gritar y escupir sangre nuevamente.

- Ja estamos pagados vieja – dijo Ryu con un arduo deprecio.

Posteriormente puso la Bijuudama en la espalda de Kaguya haciéndola girar con una rapidez que incluso Ryu se estaba lastimando.

- **Bijuu Rasengan** – exclamo con fría voz.

La Bijuudama hizo contacto con la espalda de Kaguya y destrozo su ropa (Issei lo aprueba Jeje) y la fuerza del movimiento hizo que fuera lanzada como bala hacia adelante mientras su espalda era desgarrada por la presión del movimiento.

- Natsu – llamo Ryu y en un instante apareció a un lado suyo con los otros dos – Terminemos con esto – dijo mirando a los Shinobi los cuales entendieron y asintieron.

- Séllenla cuando diga que se rinde – dijo Natsu haciendo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguieran.

Kaguya viajaba a una velocidad increíble. Hasta que el ataque desapareció haciéndola estrellar contra la tierra como si fuera un meteorito. Los cuatro chicos llegaron donde Kaguya y Ryu desactivo el Dragón Force.

- **[¿Q-que s-son us-ustedes?] **– pregunto temblorosa y con un miedo increíble Kaguya.

- Madre no sucumbas – dijo el Zetsu mientras empezaba a controlar a su madre poniéndola de pie.

- ¡Cállate! – Grito Naruto mientras arrancaba a un Zetsu negro de un brazo de Kaguya – Un hijo no se esconde en las faldas de su madre y no deja que la lastimen así les cueste la vida – dijo mientras le hacía un Rasengan al Zetsu negro obligándolo a desaparecer para siempre, Naruto solo tuvo una imagen de su adre en su cabeza.

- Madre no te rindas – dijo el Zetsu del otro brazo y Kaguya solo asintió, se puso de pie y se lanzó a atacar a Naruto pero una mano arranco al otro Zetsu y lo tiro por ahí. Era Natsu que se había mantenido concentrado en todo.

- Kaguya – llamo con un tono amable Ryu - ¿Te rindes? – pregunto mientras todo alrededor se empezaba a poner blanco.

- **[Si]** – dio una respuesta rápida y lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por todo los presentes.

Todo se puso blanco y súbitamente se sumió en la oscuridad.

****** Fin del Genjutsu ******

****** Intervención del autor ******

- JAJAJA – reía el autor mientras estaba en plena clase con una Tablet en la mano – Jeje a que no se lo esperaban – dijo en voz alta mientras llamaba la atención de todo el curso.

- Señor cállese y siente – dijo un profesor algo viejo y que era odiado por todos.

- Claro viejo – dijo y se sentó ante una orgullosa mirada de sus compañeros por la frase.

– Creo que mejor sigues escribiendo el fic – dijo una dulce voz melodiosa.

- Cierto continuemos – dijo para volver a ponerse todo negro.

****** Fin intervención ******

Se hallaba Kaguya parada frente a Ryu el cual había despertado hace apenas unos minutos el Mangekyo Sharingan. El cuerpo de Yuna no estaba.

- Jeje gracias por tu comprensión – dijo algo divertido Natsu apareciendo al lado de Ryu.

Natsu se encontraba con su ojo izquierdo en el cual tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan y derecho en el cual poseía el Rinnegan, los cuales se encontraban sangrando a más no poder.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto un par de Shinobi, un par de Zetsu, Kaguya y Ryu al unísono.

- Eso fue un Genjutsu mío – exclamo con el tono más normal del mundo Natsu sacando gotitas a todos los presentes mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

- Pero si eso hubiese sido un Genjutsu lo habríamos sentido – dijeron todos con una cara de sorpresa.

- Si pero no cuando es el verdadero Tsukuyomi – dijo Natsu mientras hacia volver a su ojo izquierdo al normal color jade de sus ojos – Y menos cuando… - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que fue inaudible para todos.

- **[Vaya eres interesante]** – dijo algo asombrada Kaguya la cual se supone hacia el Tsukuyomi más fuerte.

- Jeje si – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca un tanto avergonzado por todas las miradas que estaban sobre el – Pero vamos – dijo abriendo una brecha dimensional – Tienes algo que hacer antes de ser sellada – entro al portal seguido por los demás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Dimensión Shinobi: Cerca del árbol del Tsukuyomi 0o0o0o0o0o0

Había un silencio absoluto y todos los Kage se hallaban hablando con Hagoromo hasta que un destello de luz se hizo presente en el campo y cayo como si fuera un meteorito. Se alzó una nube de polvo que no permitió ver nada.

- Tienes que pedir perdón a alguien – dijo Ryu con una amabilidad característica de Natsu.

- **Vaya lo hicieron… **- Hagoromo no termino al ver a su madre con los muchachos – **Madre** – dijo con voz un tanto quebrada e impactada.

- **Naruto** – exclamo Minato al ver a su hijo.

- **Sasuke** – dijeron un par de voces que eran muy familiares para el mencionado. Si eran Itachi y sus padres.

- Bien hecho – dijeron un dúo de dragones en forma humana.

- Tadaima – exclamaron los recién llegados con una sonrisa.

- **[Hagoromo]** – llamo Kaguya a su hijo – **[Perdón]** – exclamo mientras hacia una reverencia – **[Perdón por ser una mala madre, por no cuidarte a ti y a tu hermano]** – dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos – **[Gracias por ser mi hijo]** – dijo dándole una sonrisa al sabio el cual solo sonrió de la misma manera.

- **No gracias a ti** – dijo Hagoromo impresionando a todos – **Por ser la mejor madre** – dijo y empezaba a desaparecer su espíritu – **Te veo de este lado** – dijo para al fin desaparecer.

- **[Gracias a ustedes]** – dijo mientras les daba un abrazo a los cuatro jóvenes sorprendiendo a todos – **[Gracias por hacerme volver más humana]** – dijo con una voz dulce – **[Nos volveremos a ver]** – mientras Naruto y Sasuke ponían su palma en el pecho de Kaguya y la sellaban.

Al final Kaguya les dedico una sincera sonrisa como si fuese de una madre. Pronto aparecieron los Bijuu. Y dieron las gracias a los cuatro jóvenes.

- **Naruto** – llamo Minato – **Cuídate mucho** – dijo dándole el Kunai que utilizaba para su jutsu – **Ahora es tu turno de llevarlo** – dijo empezando a desaparecer.

- Papa – dijo llamando la atención – Cuéntale mi historia a mama – dijo mientras sonreía a su manera y su padre lo veía con orgullo.

- **Si** – dijo Minato y desapareció al igual que los demás Kage.

Itachi por su parte solo hizo el pequeño gesto que decía todo sin palabras. Toco la frente de Sasuke con los dos dedos y luego desapareció.

- **Hijo** – llamo su padre – **Gracias por darnos la paz que tanto queríamos** – dijo mientras abrazaba al espíritu de su madre.

- **Sasuke** – le dijo en voz tierna su madre – **Gracias en nombre de todo el clan Uchiha** – dijo esto y apareció todas las generaciones del clan Uchiha a su espalda – **Vive siempre conforme a tu corazón** – dijo esto y todos los Uchiha se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a desaparecer.

- **Vivo por los Uchiha** – dijo con voz serena y tranquila. Todos los Uchiha restantes lo voltearon a ver con orgullo y desaparecieron.

- Natsu – dijo Naruto estirando el puño – Nos volveremos a ver – termino de decir.

Natsu y Naruto chocaron puños y se transmitieron su energía y alguno que otro consejo. Luego se separaron.

- Ryu – llamo Sasuke con voz calmada e imitaron a Naruto – Esto es para ti – dijo mientras se sacaba el en el cual había el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno – Entrenemos algún día – sugirió tras recibir un ojo de Ryu y ponérselo – Oye – llamo a Natsu – sería bueno que le cambies el ojo antes de que quedes ciego – dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa de lado al ver la cara de confusión del peli rosado.

Ryu le explico la consecuencia de poseer esos ojos y Natsu lo entendió perfectamente cosa que sorprendió al par de dragones. Luego de que Natsu cambiara el ojo con Ryu hubo ciertos cambios.

Natsu poseía el Rinnegan rojo y el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno al estilo de Madara. Pero Ryu tenía el ojo derecho al estilo Sharingan eterno de Sasuke y el derecho al estilo de Madara cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

- Bueno creo que nos veremos en otra – dijo Natsu – Pero primero – dijo para entrar en Dragón Force y volar a lo más alto, sobre el árbol – Desharemos esto – dijo y disipo el Tsukuyomi con su Rinnegan.

- Gracias - dijeron el par de Shinobi mientras veían como el árbol empezaba a caer.

- Zetsu – llamo Ryu – Ve con ellos y ayúdalos a que no cometan tonterías – dijo mientras Zetsu Negro aparecía y asentía – Ayúdalos a progresar – dijo con voz tierna y Zetsu empezó a adquirir una figura humana parecida a Ryu.

- Claro – dijo el nuevo Zetsu – Para poder enorgullecer a mi madre y a mi hermano – dijo mientras veía el horizonte.

- Nos vemos - dijo Natsu mientras abría un portal y entraba.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Naruto – dijo Igneel – Jiraiya estaría orgulloso – termino y entro por el portal.

- Hasta luego – se despidió cortésmente Ryu y entro.

- Creo que Jiraiya tenía razón – dijo mientras llamaba la atención de los muchachos – Solo ustedes le pueden traer paz a este mundo – dijo esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Ahora Nos vemos – entro al portal y se cerró.

- Naruto – llamo Sasuke serio – Es hora – dijo aún más serio.

- Si – respondió Naruto mientras seguía a Sasuke.

Ambos sabían que esta sería la última de sus batallas como enemigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Sala entrenamiento: Mansión o0o0o0o0o0

Ryu había llegado y vio que Ophis tenía una cara que parecía una mezcla de satisfacción y de enojo. Entonces Ryu recordó que ella se había llevado a Yuna.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto con algo de temor por la respuesta.

- **[Ryu]** – exclamo Ophis con un tono triste lo que hizo que algo se empieza a quebrar dentro de el – **[Ella, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo]** – dijo cambiando su tono a uno de falsa tristeza – "**[Que no va a…]**" – fue el pensamiento de Ophis.

- OK – dijo un destrozado Ryu – Gracias igualmente Ophis – dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y esta se sonrojaba.

- Se gussssssstan - se escuchó un trio de voces al estilo de Happy.

- **[A ti también Baboso]** – dijo Ophis acercándose a Natsu rápidamente y robándole un beso de los labios.

Natsu se sonrojo levemente y sonrió de la manera que solo él podía. Ophis al ver la sonrisa se desmayó roja por la emoción y la belleza de la sonrisa.

- ¿Natsu porque no peleaste? – dijo en tono curioso por la actitud de su hijo Igneel.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo Natsu en un tono tan serio que todos los presentes asintieron – Ryu – dijo Natsu suavizando la voz – Ella… – dijo mientras señalaba al interior de la mansión.

- Si – dijo tristemente Ryu – No detecto su aroma o su respiración, peor aún sus latidos – dijo mientras se adentraba a la mansión.

- Vamos – dijo Natsu mientras cargaba a Ophis – La dejare en su habitación – dijo - Puede que todo nunca haya pasado – dijo Natsu – Solo abre los ojos y vive – ordeno esta vez mientras entraba a la mansión.

- Chicos – dijo algo triste Igneel que era escuchado por los dos Dragón Slayer.

- Tenemos que hablar – pero esta vez lo dijo Acnologia con un tono de arrepentimiento.

- {Señor Igneel} – se oyó una pequeña voz robótica en el bolsillo de Igneel – {Él dice que los espera} – dijo la misma voz y se calló.

- Gracias Aix – dijo Igneel – Vámonos – miro a su hermano y abrir una brecha dimensional entro seguido de su hermano.

/ Tiempo detenido/ 'Flashback'

Ryu había caído a la lava y Natsu se paralizo, Ryu al ver que no iba a lograr hacer salir a su hermano de la ensoñación decidió dejarlo ahí.

Natsu en cambio solo estaba… recordando su niñez.

**** Recuerdos Natsu ****

Había una cabaña en un gran valle el cual era soleado y perfecto para vivir, en esa casa había un peli rosa que estaba empezando a despertar.

- Buenos días dormilón – saludo una mujer con los cabellos negros como la noche con una dulce y armoniosa voz.

- Buenos días mama – saludo un pequeño peli rosa.

- ¡Nii-san! – Entraba gritando una niña que parecía tener 3 años y su cabello era negro con mechones rosados – Buenos días – se lanzaba hacia la cama de Natsu.

- Buenos días hijo – saludaba un hombre de cabellos rosados.

- Buenos días papa – saludo cortésmente Natsu.

- No hagan tanto ruido – sonó la voz de Ryu que salía del baño.

- Jeje no podemos evitarlo – decía un poco gracioso el padre.

- Porque hoy es un día especial – dijo y todos miraron a Natsu - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo! – y terminando de decirlo apareció una torta con 5 velas.

- Gracias – sonrió Natsu con su sonrisa característica – ¿Podemos ir a festejarlo a ese lago que me gusta tanto? – pregunto un poco dudoso.

Los esposos se miraron seriamente como si estuviesen pensando profundamente en la respuesta.

- Solo porque es tu cumpleaños – sonrió la mama – voy a preparar la comida – dijo mientras salía de la habitación del peli rosado.

- ¡Voy a vestirme/cambiarme! – gritaron dos hermanos al mismo tiempo que salían de la habitación.

- Jeje nunca cambian – sonrió el padre.

- Yo también me cambiare – dijo el peli rosado.

/ 10 minutos después /

Se hallaba una familia feliz en las afueras de una linda cabaña.

Natsu con una camiseta blanca con carita feliz, una pantaloneta azul y unos zapatos negros. Ryu con una camiseta negra, un pantalón café y zapatos deportivos rojos. La niña y la mujer tenían un vestido sencillo de color blanco y rosado y unas zapatillas blancas. El padre tenía una camiseta roja, un pantalón negro y zapatos rojos.

Entonces la madre hablo dirigiéndose al hombre.

- Te amo – dijo ella – Gracias por la canción – dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y darle un largo beso que era correspondido por El.

- Papi – dijo la niña – Canta otra vez – pidió poniendo la infalible cara de perrito.

- Bueno cuando estemos en el lago – dijo mientras abrazaba a su familia y desaparecía en un destello de luz.

* * *

><p>A contestar Review:<p>

**Tsukiyo-san: **jaja tus errores ortográficos lo son todo jaja. Me está empezando a contagiar algo de tu ánimo y ahora no revivo a Yuna en un principio me caía bien jaja. Pero no se todo depende de que animo este para de aquí en tres capítulos o ¿dos?, no se jaja.

**Melodiosa: **Como le digo a Tsukiyo jaja pude ser que reviva o no a Yuna jaja pero igual voy a hacer como si tuviera la Death Note voy a ir matando personajes jaja pero no muchos como 10 a lo mínimo jaja.

**Erendir: **jaja hostias jaja si me la cargue y me cargare a muchos más Jajaja.

**Roy-AoiryuuX23: **Jeje si no me resistí. Tu Oc lo voy a poner en la dimensión normal ósea donde vive Ryu y bueno tengo planeado que si les enseñe algo de magia God Slayer y soportaran la maldición del poder ya que ellos también están malditos o algo así gg y si habrá un periodo de KHR. Así que puede que si lo haga aparecer ahí cuando vayan allá.

Gracias a todos los que le han dado favorito y a seguir, sin ustedes realmente no continuaria la historia.

Próximo Capitulo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

- Me quedare contigo siempre – y el beso apasionadamente su boca.

- Solo escucha – empieza una melodía y Natsu cogía una guitarra.

Puede que haga Lemon no se ustedes que Opinan y respecto a las parejas no se puede que le haga harem no sé qué opinan igualmente. A si también me recomendarían alguna canción para hacer cantar a alguien *cofcofNatsucofocofRyucofcofetc* LOL

Bueno si están leyendo esto gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero sus reviews con ansias a ver qué tal les pareció.


End file.
